Teen Halliwell
by Rangers1026
Summary: Teen age life can be hard, especially for 4 sisters! See how Prue,Piper,Phoebe and Paige cope through high school.Will they fall out? fall in love? or get in trouble....?Please R&R!
1. Trouble

**Teen Halliwells**

Summary 

A teen fic-no magic! See how the sisters Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige cope in highschool. Will they fallout, fall in love or get in trouble read on to find out………

Chapter 1-Trouble

Prue-18, Andy-18

Piper-17, Dan-17, Leo-17

Phoebe-16, Cole-16

Paige-15, Glen-15

Knock, knock, Prue banged on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Phoebe Andy is picking me up any minute, you can't make yourself look anymore slutty!"

Phoebe unlocked the door and came out giving Prue a dirty look.

"Morning Pheebs," said Paige in a cheerful voice as she came out of her room wearing a denim mini skirt, a tight crop top and what looked like all the make-up she owned on her face!

"Wow you look amazing," Phoebe said to Paige

"No she doesn't she looks like a cheap whore!" Piper interrupted as she emerged from her room.

"Shut up Miss perfect, what are you looking at?" Paige asked as she noticed Piper looking her up and down.

"Nothing pretty," Piper came back coolly

* * *

Piper and Prue got a lift from Andy to school while Phoebe and Paige walked together. At school Piper went to meet with her group of friends, Regina Rachel, Janie, Kyle and her boyfriend Dan- the most popular boy in their year. (Piper and Dan are the most popular couple in their year.)

Prue and Andy went to meet their friends hand in hand. Prue and Andy are the most popular couple in the school, Andy is head of the football team and Prue is captain of the cheerleading squad and also class president. They met Kayla, Chloe and Ross by their lockers.

"Hi Andy," said Prue's worst enemy Marissa Campbell and her followers Jenna and Natalie.

"Andy that top looks great on you," Marissa said as she stroked Andy's arm.

"Unlike yours it so does not go with that skirt so I suggest you and your posse get lost so you can change it!" Prue butted in

Marissa stormed off with Jenna and Natalie chasing after her.

* * *

Paige and Phoebe noticed their gang, Ryan, Cole, Jason, Gemma and Kasey under a tree.

"So we wait until two o'clock when Mr Inkster takes assembly then we go to the car park and spray his car, simple!" Cole explained

"Sounds good to us," Paige and Phoebe said as they approached.

The bell rang they all parted and went to their classes. Paige sat down in her usual seat at the back, she had the whole desk to herself. Paige noticed there was a new boy standing at the front.

"Morning class, we have a new student his name is Glen who has just moved here from New York so I want everyone to make him feel welcome," said Mr Adamson. " I will need someone to show Glen around at break and lunchtime, anyone?" Mr Adamson asked. Nobody put their hand up. "Oh well I'll have to pick someone," said Mr Adamson "Emmm…… let me see

"Not me please not me," Paige prayed under her breath

"Ah Paige," chose Mr Adamson

"Noooooooooo!" Paige shouted

Everyone stared at Paige

"Oops did I say that out loud?" Paige said as she looked at Mr Adamson

"Is that a problem Paige?" Mr Adamson asked sternly

"No that's fine," Paige lied

"Glen you can sit beside Paige same as she has got that whole desk to herself," Mr Adamson said

"Great!" Paige thought to herself "I have to show him around and now I don't have a desk to myself this sucks!"

* * *

Phoebe sat down at the back of the class beside Gemma. Mr Wallace was reading out the partners for the science project.

"Phoebe Halliwell will be working on volcanoes with…" Mr Wallace said "Cole Turner." Phoebe didn't mind working with Cole he went out with her best friend and he was a member of their gang.

"Do you want to come round to mine after school so we can make a start on this project?" Cole asked Phoebe

"Yeah sure," Phoebe answered she noticed Gemma was watching closely "what did she think? I'm going to steal Cole, he's cute but I don't want to date him," Phoebe thought.

* * *

"What are you doing in my seat," Dan asked Leo

"How is this your seat?" Leo asked "it doesn't have your name on it."

"I usually sit there so get out you pathetic looser," Dan shouted

"No," Leo answered

"Move or I'll put my name on that seat with your blood," Dan said as he clenched his fist and pushed Leo's books of the table.

"That's enough," Piper grabbed Dan's arm "come on lets sit over there."

Leo smiled at Piper who smiled back.

* * *

In Prue's class the morning announcements were being read aloud on the speakers.

"Assembly with Mr Inkster at 2pm, Chess club at 1pm, notes and posters to go up about the Hallowe'en dance next Saturday.

* * *

After lunch when the bell rang Phoebe and Paige's gang didn't go to class they decided to wait outside until two o'clock, as it would be hard to get out of class. When two o'clock finally came Phoebe was on lookout at Mr Inkster's office, suddenly Mr Inkster's door opened an he rushed out the door with his mobile in his hand

"Ok, I'll be right there," He said.

He rushed out the door to the car park.

"Uh-oh, whats he doin?" Phoebe wondered

Phoebe tried to phone Paige to warn her but her mobile was off. Phoebe ran to class before she got caught.

* * *

After school Phoebe went home alone as the whole of the gang were in detention. Paige didn't get home from detention until 5.30pm.

"Paige Halliwell you are grounded for a month!" Grams shouted as Paige walked in to the mannor. "I just got of the phone from Mr Inkster, apparently you vandelised his car?" Grams quizzed

"I wouldn't call it vandelising that's such a harsh word I would call it decorating!" Paige answered

"You are a disgrace to this family, you are constantly getting in trouble and emabarassing this family think of the reputation we must have," Grams yelled "You are grounded for a month young lady."

"A month being grounded, having to stay in this hell hole, I'll die!" Paige ranted

"I'm sorry I wont do it again," Paige apologised

"Paige you say that every time but you never mean it why would things like this keep happening?" Grams shouted "go to your ROOM!"

Paige went up to her room and slammed the door behind her!

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review if you think I should continue? 


	2. Cars, Careers and Costumes

**Teen Halliwells**

Thanks to Heather1021, charmed4eva1990, Sehar, Chyp, BecSue, PiperHalliwellfanatic and Fanmania for reviewing!

BecSue-sorry about the mistakes, no one else noticed them, every one does them!

* * *

Chapter 2-Cars, Careers and costumes!

It was a sunny Friday morning, Prue and Piper were sitting round the table.

"Look there is a car in here for two thousand bucks," Prue pointed out to Piper

"So," Piper said through a mouthful of corn flakes

"Well we can't always walk or get a lift from Andy or Dan, why don't we pitch in seven hundred and fifty each and get Grams to pay five hundred?" Prue reasoned.

"I suppose, but Grams wouldn't pay five hundred bucks for our," Piper said

"Your right, no she wouldn't," said Grams walking into the kitchen.

"Aww Grams please, you wouldn't have to give us lifts anywhere anymore," Prue pleaded

"What about petrol and insurance?" Grams questioned

"You don't mind doing that for your grand daughters," Prue said smiling

"Yes I do, your not getting a car unless you pay for everything yourselves," Grams told the girls

"We'll get a job then," Prue said

"We will?" Piper said sternly at Prue "We almost had her."

"Fine you can get the car as long as you pay for it yourselves and make sure its safe and you take it for a test-drive before you buy it," Grams instructed

"Yes we will," said Prue and Piper walking out the front door to school.

"Why don't we test-drive it on the way back from the mall. We need to get costumes for the Halloween dance and it's Andy's birthday so I'll need to get something for him then at the mall we can look for job applicants needed in all the windows?" Prue asked Piper

"Yeah, great idea," Piper answered.

* * *

At lunchtime Paige was showing Glen where to buy his lunch, they got their trays and went of to sit down. Just as Paige was approaching her seat someone tripped her up and her food went flying across the table and went all over the 3rd year bully-Libby! She was a tall fat girl who had bigger muscles than some of the 6th years, she had no friends, as everyone was scared of her!

"Oops, sorry," Paige said nicely

"What the hell are you doing?" Libby shouted as she wiped tomato sauce of her old, smelly, ripped white blouse.

"I'm sorry," Paige said "It was an accident."

"If that happens again I'll be having you for dinner!" Libby breathed through gritted teeth

Libby's breath stunk as she breathed on her face, her teeth were all black and yellow.

"I always thought you were a cannibal, judging by the size of you," Paige snorted "oh and by the way your breath is stinking," Paige raked in her pocket "Gum?" she offered

Libby became more angry and tightened the grip on Paige's neck

"I-I-I c-can't b-b-re-ath," Paige said as her face turned red

"HEY, let go of her, go and fight someone your own size!" Glen shouted

Libby dropped her, Paige gasped for breath.

"Aww your boyfriend sticking up for you," Libby snorted and she walked off everyone staying out her way.

There was an ocward silence.

"Emm… thanks," Paige said looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with Glen.

"That's ok," Glen replied.

"Well I better get another tray," Paige laughed and so did Glen.

* * *

"Uh, you're so lucky you didn't get caught, I'm grounded for a week!" Gemma told Phoebe

"You think that's bad, I'm grounded for a month!" Paige complained

"What about you guys?" Phoebe looked round at Kasey, Ryan, Jason and Cole

"A week," Kasey, Ryan and Jason replied

"I'm not," Cole said "My parents don't get home from work 'til late so I deleted the message on the answering machine and forged their signatures on the detention slip!" Cole told the gang

"You're so lucky!" they all said.

* * *

After school, Phoebe walked home alone again as everyone was in detention until the end of next week.

Andy dropped of Prue and Piper at the mall.

"Bye, love you, see you at seven," Prue said as she got out of the car

"Love you too, bye," Andy replied

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Piper asked

"Sure, why not," Prue answered

They went into Krause and sat down, a waiter came over and took their order.

"Two hamburgers, one fries and two vanilla milkshakes," Piper said

Piper noticed a sign on the wall that said- Waitress needed desperately please apply at the bar.

"Prue look, waitress needed," Piper pointed

Piper went up to the bar and spoke to the man. She came back ten minutes later with a big smile on her face.

"Guess what? I start tomorrow," Piper said ecstatically

"Don't you need an interview or something," Prue asked

"Nope, they're so desperate they need me to start right away!" Piper said

"That is great!" Prue said as she bit into her burger.

They finished their food and headed for the costume shop!

"I'm getting this one," Prue said as she pulled out a fancy Cinderella ball gown "and I'll get Andy to go as a prince," Prue smiled

"Dan's going as Batman," Piper said, "so I'll go as cat woman!"

They paid for the costumes and left the shop.

"I'm going to buy a present for Andy, you go and look for a place for me to work," Prue ordered "Then meet back here in ten."

Prue decided to go to the sports shop to get Andy's sports shop. There was a footballer giving out autographs! Prue bought a new football and joined the large queue to get the ball signed. Then she went next door to get a card for Andy. Back outside the costume shop Prue met Piper.

"I found a place, a jewellers that needs someone to work at weekends!" Piper informed.

"Great lets go look," Prue said.

Prue went into the shop and filled in an applicant sheet and handed it in at the desk.

"So?" Piper asked

"They'll phone tomorrow and tell me," Prue answered

* * *

They left the mall to look at the car! The garage was only down the road. Prue and Piper went in and went up to the desk.

"Hi, would we be able to look at this car?" Prue asked as she handed the man the add from the paper.

"Sure, follow me," The man said

The car was a silver Cadillac with a CD player, red leather seats, a sunroof and electric heated seats! The man told them all the details of the car before he let them test-drive it. Prue and Piper were allowed to drive up the main-street, they liked driving it. They decide it was perfect.

"We'll take it," Prue told the man.

The girls paid for it with Grams money but they had to pay her back once they'd received their wages.

* * *

Paige, Phoebe and Grams looked out the window as they pulled up the drive.

"A car, uh, that's so unfair we're not allowed anything like that!" Paige moaned

Piper and Prue took their bags of shopping in and set them in their rooms. They went into the living room.

"Hi Grams, losers," Prue said

Paige and Phoebe ignored her.

"Grams we thought u'd want to inspect the car," Piper laughed

Grams went outside to see the car and decided it was fine.

Later Prue came downstairs in her favourite black dress, her make-up on and her new black high-heels!

"Wow! You look amazing," Piper said

"Aww thanks," Prue answered

Phoebe and Paige snorted

"At least I'm not a slut!" Prue said

"I'm off to Andy's see you later," Prue said.

* * *

Andy opened the door.

"Wow you look beautiful," Andy complimented

"You don't look so bad yourself," Prue replied

Prue went in to the dining room. The table was set with a candle and a bottle of wine in the middle, the lights were dimmed and slow music was playing in the background.

"Andy, this is amazing, it's your birthday you shouldn't be doing all this," Prue said

"Its ok, I'll confess my mum cooked and set out this stuff," Andy said

Prue laughed.

For dinner they had prawn cocktail as a starter, steak, onion rings and chips as main course and for pudding they had hot chocolate fudge cake.

"Thanks Andy that was delicious," Prue thanked

"That's ok," Andy replied

"Oh almost forgot, I got you something," Prue said

"Aww you didn't have to," Andy replied

Prue handed Andy the present and he started to open it quickly.

"Wow, he's like my favourite player, you're the best," Andy said as he leant in to kiss Prue, she leant in too and they kissed until Andy got up and and grabbed Prue's hand and kissed it.

"Let's take this upstairs," Andy said

"Sure," Prue said

Andy lifted Prue of her feet and went upstairs!

* * *

I wonder what they'll get up 2?

Thanks for reading and please review! I've noticed in my stats that people r goin in 2 my stories but not reviewing, if ur one of those people please review thanks Dag!


	3. Krause

**Teen Halliwells**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm going on holiday on Saturday for a week so wont be able to update for a while sorry!

* * *

**

Chapter3-Krause!

It was a Monday, Prue and Piper were excited about taking their car to school.

"I'm driving," Prue said

"Why do you get to drive?" Piper asked

"Because I'm older and you would probably run over everyone," Prue answered.

"Yeah that's true," Piper said

* * *

Phoebe and Paige were already at school.

"I brought treats," Cole said as he approached the gang pulling out a packet of fags and a bottle of vodka from his bag.

"How did you get that?" They all questioned

"I stole it from my house," Cole answered.

Everyone got a fag and lit it with Paige's lighter she always had with her. They could hear footsteps coming towards them.

"Come on lets go behind the bike shed before we get caught," Phoebe said to the gang.

* * *

Piper and Prue got in the car and drove of in direction of the school. They drove into the student car park where all the cool people were hanging out, Prue turned up the music so everyone would notice them.

"Look at Marissa's face," Prue said "Its priceless."

Everyone rushed over and had a look.

"Nice car, cool!" people were saying

Prue and Piper got out and smiled at all the attention they were getting. Prue saw Andy in the crowd and walked over to him he put his arm around her and walked off some people following them. Piper met Dan just as the bell went so they went to their classes.

* * *

In Paige's class.

"This class has been chosen to do a school play for the end of term," Mr Adamson told the class "therefore we do not have much time to organize so we must start getting roles and props sorted, the play will be Romeo and Juliet."

They did no work at all that day. Fern Buxton would play Juliet and Glen played Romeo. Paige was a servant! The class went on the stage and started practicing their lines and making props and things. Paige couldn't be bothered with it she didn't like doing things like that. Finally the bell rang for break.

Glen new his way around the school quite well now so Paige didn't have to go around with him at lunch or break anymore anymore.

* * *

After school Prue got a lift home from Andy, as Piper needed the car to drive to the mall, as it was her first day working in Krause!

Piper went in and hung up her coat in the staff area. She spoke to the head chef and got her notepad, pen and apron. Piper began going round and taking peoples orders, she got used to it and quite enjoyed it everything was going quite well until.

"ClATTER!" Piper dropped the tray of food she was about to give to the customers.

"Uggggggggh I'm so stupid," Piper said to herself.

"That's ok, here I'll help," said a boy

He bent down and picked up the burgers.

"Thanks," Piper said that's really nice of you.

The boy stood up strait,

"Leo!" Piper said

"Piper," Leo replied

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked

"I work here, my parents own this place," Leo answered "What are you doing here?" Leo quizzed.

"I work here too, I need money to pay for petrol and stuff like that for the new car." Piper explained

"Aww, I like your car by the way!" Leo said

Leo bent down and started picking up more stuff.

"Leo you don't have to I'll do it," Piper said

"No, it's fine, really," Leo said

The chef made the order again and Piper managed to carry it safely to the customers.

By the end of the night Piper had 150 bucks in tips. It was raining outside Piper ran to the car and got in. Leo walked out the building and started walking home. Piper started the car and rolled down the window.

"Leo its too wet to walk get in," Piper ordered

Leo opened the door and got in.

"Thanks," Leo said

Piper switched the CD player on.

"Prue keeps putting that CD on, I can't stand it," Piper said as she placed another one in.

"That's better," Piper said

"I love them," Leo said

"Really? Me too," Piper laughed

Leo directed Piper to his house where Piper stopped the car.

"Thanks for helping me with the tray," Piper said

"That's ok thanks for the ride," Leo said

"Anytime," Piper said happily

There was a long silence.

"Emmm… goodnight," Leo said as he opened the door.

"Night," Piper smiled.

* * *

Back at the manor.

Phoebe's mobile rang it was Cole.

"Hello," Phoebe said

"Hi, I was wandering if you wanted to come over to make a start on our science project?" Cole asked

"Sure, anything to get out this dump," Phoebe replied

"Okay well my mum and I'll come pick you up in 15 minutes," Cole said

"Ok, see you then, bye," Phoebe said then she hung up the phone.

In 15 minutes Cole's car was sitting outside the manor beeping the horn.

Cole and Phoebe went up to Cole's room and sat down, Phoebe felt awkward, she'd never been alone with Cole before.

"Well let's start, you can go on my computer and look for pictures and information on the Internet," Cole suggested while I look in books."

Phoebe usually found it hard to concentrate on homework but it was easy with Cole. Phoebe was really enjoying herself, Cole kept making her laugh. They had quite a lot of information and pictures by the end of the night.

"Tomorrow night if your not doing anything," Phoebe asked "Maybe you'd like to come round to get more of the project done?"

"Yeah! I mean whatever's cool with you," Cole trailed off

Cole looked out the window.

"It's stopped raining, I'll walk you home," Cole offered

"Oh thanks," Phoebe accepted

Phoebe and Cole walked under the moon and stars, it was quite cold but Phoebe never felt the cold.

Phoebe stopped outside the door.

"Thanks," Phoebe said

"Not a problem, goodnight," Cole kissed Phoebe on the cheek and began to walk of into the darkness with only the light of the street lamps. Phoebe watched Cole until he was out of sight then she smiled and went into the manor and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Is Phoebe starting to think fo Cole differently? Thanks for reading and please review! I will try to write another chapter quickly when I come back from Holiday. Dag! 


	4. Black Friday part 1

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for the reviews! I'm back from my holiday I had a great time!

Paige Halliwell-Mathews-Sorry Kyle won't be in this story but please keep reading! Thanks for the idea though!

* * *

Chapter 4- Black Friday! (part 1)

It's Friday the thirteenth!

"Ring, ring, ring," went all the alarm clocks in Halliwell Manor.

Prue yawned and got out her bed, she raced to the bathroom as she did every morning so she could use all the hot water in the shower. It was picture day so Prue picked out her best outfit and put it on. Prue sat down at her dressing table to put her make-up on.

"AAAAAAGH!" Prue screamed as she looked at the huge red spot sitting on her nose. What was she going to do she couldn't be seen at school with it let alone get her picture taken. Prue panicked she tried to cover it up with make-up but it was too big.

"Maybe it'll clear up by after lunch if I put some Clearasil on," Prue hoped

Prue ran to the bathroom but the door was locked.

"What do you want?" Phoebe yelled from inside the bathroom.

"I want in," Prue answered

"Sorry. Nature calls," Phoebe shouted

"Uuuuuuuuugh," Prue grunted

Five minutes later the door unlocked and Phoebe opened it. Prue looked away because if Phoebe saw it she'd never hear the end of it, but she was too late.

"Ooooh, what have we got here, a big red unmissable spot that everyone's going to see, awww poor Prue," Phoebe said sarcastically.

Prue pushed past and slammed the door behind her.

"I wonder what life would be like if we could just get along and stop insulting each other?" Prue wondered

"Boring probably," Paige laughed outside the door "NOW HURRY UP SPOT FACE!"

Prue ignored her.

"Great now Phoebe and Paige know, they'll tell everyone and I'll have people staring at it all day," Prue said dabbing some cream on her nose.

"Yes you will!" Paige shouted

"Do you like have your ear pressed up against the wall or something?" Prue asked angrily

"Yep," Paige said impatiently "Hurry up 'cos I'm bursting."

"Oh well, pee yourself," Prue snorted, "Like you did 'til you were five."

"Not true," Paige said, "Four and three quarters."

"Prue opened the door and laughed in Paige' face. Paige ignored her.

"Wow, Phoebe was right that spot is huge," Paige sarcastically sympathised.

Prue stormed to her room and put her make-up on and covered up the spot best she could.

* * *

Prue and Piper arrived at school as usual in their car. Everyone came up and crowded them as they normally did.

"Beep, beep," came the sound from a brand new silver Mercedes convertible that had just pulled up.

Everyone left and crowded the other car. Marissa got out the car and started showing everyone around it mostly boys because she new how much boys like cars.

"She's so desperate, uuuugh that little ……," Prue began

"Who cares," Piper interrupted before Prue said something nasty

"Who bought that for you? Your daddy," Prue smirked as she approached Lindsay's car

"Just because its better than your piece of crap," Marissa commented

Prue had forgotten all about her nose

"Oh what happened to your nose?" Marissa laughed

Prue stormed of into the school with Piper chasing after.

"Just ignore her," Piper said, "And you have to admit it is a pretty cool car."

"So you're calling our car a piece of crap basically and taking Marissa's side," Prue said

"Look I never said that, anyway I'm of to see Dan, I'll see you after school," Piper said and walked off.

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Piper said as she approached Dan

"Hi, I was thinking how about I take you out for something to eat tonight," Dan offered

Piper thought. Well it was her day off, why not?

"Okay," Piper accepted

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven," Dan said

* * *

In Paige's class- the play was only in four days time and they were just adding the finishing touches. It was coming up to a scene where Fern and Glen kiss. (This bit makes Paige feel sick!) Fern came through the door.

"There you are my darling," Fern says to Glen

"It's a long story, but that doesn't matter we're together now," Glen replies

Fern begins to walk towards Glen to kiss him but Paige sticks her foot out and Fern trips and falls of the stage!

"Oops," Paige mutters under her breath

The teacher rushes down

"Are you alright?" Mr Adamson asked

"No, I think my legs broken," Fern blurts with pain

Mr Adamson stands up

"Oh no, who's going to be Juliet," Mr Adamson worries

"Never mind about that phone an ambulance," Glen said

"Oh yeah," Mr Adamson stops daydreaming and rushes of to phone an ambulance.

He came back five minutes later.

"They'll be here as soon as possible," Mr Adamson said

Fern was taken away in the ambulance five minutes later.

"Oh well, I guess we better get to practising," The teacher said

"What about Juliet," Glen asked

"Well the paramedics said they think her leg is broken but will take an x-ray and put a cast on so she'll be back this afternoon," Mr Adamson said

Mr Adamson looked round the room.

"Well we'll need a new Juliet then, Paige?" Mr Adamson asked

"No," Paige made an excuse "Me, I can't be Juliet, what about one of the other girls?"

"Well your part isn't as important as the other girls, you're a slave you wouldn't be missed there's plenty of other slaves," Mr Adamson reasoned

"N…," Paige began

"Please, otherwise the play will be cancelled and we'll have done all this work for nothing," Mr Adamson interrupted

Paige looked around at everyone. Mr Adamson was right they would of done all this work for nothing.

"Emm… ok," Paige answered reluctantly

"Great that's final then," Mr Adamson

Paige looked at Glen awkwardly.

She was handed the lines and had to remember them for homework.

It was going well until the kissing scene. Paige felt awkward walking towards Glen he looked like he was feeling weird too. They both leaned in and Glen touched Paige's lips and began to kiss her. Paige counted to ten, which was how long they were meant too, but Glen didn't seem to pull away so Paige did!

To be continued!

* * *

Hmmm… I wonder why Glen didn't pull away…?

Please read and review! I'll try to post part 2 as soon as I can!

IF YOUR READING THIS STORY AND NOT REVIEWING PLEASE DO BECAUSE I WRITE SO I CAN GET REVIEWS! ITS DOIN MY HEAD IN!


	5. Black Friday part 2

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for the reviews!

If AsherSmasher and Andy20 are reading please review!

Paige fan- Sorry Phoebe wasn't in the first part but she is in the 2nd -twice!

By the way I hate Dan too everyone! But will him and Piper stay together for much longer?

Anyway here is the 2nd part of Black Friday! (I hope you like it!)

PrueandAndy- you should register with and write some fics because they'd probably be good!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Black Friday (part 2)**

The bell rang and the class left the stage for lunch. Paige never spoke to Glen she felt too awkward. 

Piper and Dan were walking through the corridor were Leo was emptying his locker. Leo had a huge pile of books and on top was a lunch box.

Leo lost balance.

"Wow," Leo said as he tried to prevent dropping his books and lunch but he dropped it and his lunch box fell open and a banana slid long the ground in Dan's path.

Dan not noticing it…

"Squelch!" The banana burst and covered Dan's new shoe.

Dan lifted his shoe of the ground and looked at it then at Leo.

"You stupid idiot what do you think you're doing," Dan shouted at Leo drawing attention to them. People started crowding them and watching.

"I-I-I'm sorry it slipped out my hand," Leo answered

"Look at them, brand new on today and I got banana all over them," Dan shouted.

Piper never did anything she was quite scared of Dan's temper

Dan pushed Leo knocking him to the ground and punched him in the stomach

"Dan, stop," Piper interrupted

Piper grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Are you okay," Piper asked

"Yeah I'm alright," Leo answered holding his stomach

"I was watching, it was an accident," Piper reasoned "You can't walk past Leo without starting a fight, can you?"

Piper grabbed Dan's arm and walked off, she turned back and mouthed

"Sorry, see you later."

Leo looked at Piper walk away, so beautiful. Leo smiled at Piper. Piper liked Leo's smile. Piper suddenly felt a rush of excitement and felt tinglyas she looked at Leo! (I wonder what that means?)then she turned back to Dan and the feeling left her all she felt was anger!

* * *

The gang were eating lunch at a table. Paige was telling everyone about what she did to Fern Buxton and how she managed to get the part as Juliet.

"Great, I wish I could have been there to see Fern Buxton fall of the stage, that would be my highlight of the day," Cole laughed

"Well you might score, kissing Glen and stuff you's could become an item," Phoebe said

"No, I don't think so," Paige said embarrassed

"Your blushing, Paige has got the hots for Glen," Phoebe teased

"I do not!" Paige said thinking about it.

* * *

"Prue Halliwell," read the teacher

Prue got out her seat and headed to get her picture taken the spot was still there but maybe if she posed of to the side it might not be seen. Prue sat down on the bench thing and turned her head to the side.

"Look this way for me Prue," The photographer said nicely

Prue moved her head a tiny fraction but not much.

"We need to see your whole face Prue," The man said in a harsher tone

Reluctantly Prue faced forwards.

"Smile!" He said the camera flashed and Prue went back to class and slumped in her chair.

"Melissa Warrington," the teacher read.

* * *

Fern Buxton returned to school that afternoon, all she had to do was go about in her wheel chair and deliver messages. Paige was at the toilet when suddenly…

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep," the fire alarm went off.

The class ran of the stage and headed for the nearest fire exit. When the whole school had vacated the building they were counted and stayed outside until the fire was completely extinguished. The fire wasn't that big so they were able to extinguish it without the fire brigade. Mr Inkster spoke to the school on a megaphone.

"The fire has now been extinguished and we can go back inside now," He said, "Who ever did this is in big trouble, and the police will be here to search everyone's belongings as this is a very serious matter."

The gang looked at each other, they all shook their heads signaling they didn't do it. The pupils and teachers returned inside and went back to class were they were made to empty their bags and pockets. Paige tipped her bag upside down and books and rubbish fell out. The policeman raked threw it and found a blue lighter under a book.

"Well?" the policeman said, "This is a very serious matter young lady."

"I –I-I never did it, I've never seen it before in my life," Paige told the truth gob smacked.

"Well how did it end up in your bag?" The policeman questioned

"I don't know," Paige said getting a bit irritated

"I would like to see you in my office NOW!" Mr Inkster said in a harsher tone than usual.

"Paige took a seat in his office.

"Paige I hope you understand that this is really serious, I know you do pranks but now you have just taken things too far, you could have killed someone," Mr Inkster said

"I'm telling you I never did it," Paige stuck by the truth

"Paige we have proof, you had a lighter in your bag," Mr Inkster said

"Look, I've been set up," Paige said

"Well there's nothing we can do, we've got proof," Mr Inkster said "Now as a result of your actions you will be suspended for two weeks."

"No, please, it wasn't me, I'm telling the truth," Paige pleaded

"Sorry but I have no option but to, and after all the other things you've done I don't think you'll ever tell the truth, your grandmother will be expecting a phone call tonight, now please leave and I will see you in two weeks, good bye," Mr Inkster said pointing to the door.

Paige collected her bag and went home.

"It wasn't me, now I'm going to get grounded, who ever set me up is dead meat once I find them," Paige thought to herself as she approached the manor.

* * *

"The fire started in the cloak room and here is some of the items that have been collected," Phoebe's teacher said

"Does this bag belong to anyone?" The teacher said as they raised the bag in the air.

Phoebe recognized it.

"Oh no," phoebe said as she raised her hand and walked out the front to collect it.

The bag was all black and crispy totally ruined. Phoebe opened it and looked inside there was her and Cole's project all black and shriveled up.

"Oh no, now we're going to start all over," Phoebe said

"Is there a problem miss Halliwell," The teacher asked

"Yes, mine and Cole's project was in here," Phoebe said

"Oh well you'd better get a move on Miss Halliwell and Mr Turner," The teacher said

Phoebe was shocked their project they'd been working on for weeks was burnt and the teacher wanted them to still finish it by tomorrow, how were they meant to do that?

Phoebe walked back to her seat beside Gemma and Cole.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe apologized

"It's not your fault it's who ever started the fires fault," Cole made Phoebe feel better "Why don't you come to mine tonight and we can get it finished,"

"Ok, but I still don't think we're going to manage to finish it," Phoebe accepted, she noticed the look on Gemma's face full of jealousy.

* * *

When the sisters got home from school they were questioning Paige.

"So why did you do it, oooh Grams is going to kill you make sure I'm there when she does it!" Piper said to Paige

"I didn't do it," Paige protested

"Oh my god why did you do that, Grams is so going to kill you, I have to be there when it happens," Prue smirked at Paige as she came through the front door of the manor.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! UUUUUUGH I GET BLAMED FOR EVERYTHING," Paige stormed off to her room.

Grams arrived home later on not knowing about anything about what had happened.

The phone rang

"Hello, Penny Halliwell speaking," Grams said

"Hi miss Halliwell, It's Mr Inkster from school, I need to talk to you about your grand daughter Paige," The voice replied

"Ok, Is she in trouble or what?" Grams asked

"Well, a lot of trouble, during school today when Paige claims she was at the toilet there was a fire in the cloakroom, the whole school was vacated until the fire was extinguished, the police came to search the student's belongings and found a lighter in Paige's bag, therefore she has been suspended for two weeks," Mr Inkster explained

"Woah, well that's a lot of information to take in thirty seconds," Grams said, "Well I understand and she will be severely punished for this, thanks bye," Grams set down the phone

"PAIGE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Grams shoted up the stair.

* * *

Phoebe knocked on Cole's door, he answered.

"Hey, come in," Cole said

Phoebe went in and up to Cole's room to make a start. A while later Cole's mum came up with cookies and milk so they had a break.

"So are you coming to watch Paige, sorry Juliet tomorrow night?" Phoebe laughed

"I wouldn't miss it!" Cole replied

"I don't think it was Paige who started the fire," Phoebe said looking at Cole

"Em… I don't think it was her either, yeah we do pranks and stuff but starting a fire is taking it too far and besides Paige wouldn't of done that by herself she would of asked us to help," Cole agreed

They ate all the cookies and got back to work. It was getting later and later but they had to finish it! When it was about one they both looked tired and they both fell asleep on Cole's floor!

* * *

Well maybe Friday the thirteenth really is unlucky?

Thanks for reading and please review! I'll try to update soon! Please answer these questions below and tell me waht you think is going to happen!

Will Phoebe and Cole finish their project?

Will Paige be punished?

How will Prue's photo turn out?

Will Piper tolerate Dan's temper towards Leo for much longer?


	6. Showtime

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad AsherSmasher (if you're reading) has started reviewing! Please review this chapter thanks!

A/N: In chapter 7 you will find out who started the fire!

* * *

Chapter 6-Showtime!

The sun shone above San Francisco in the sky. Phoebe Halliwell woke up to find herself in a strange place!

The door opened and Cole came in.

"Morning," He said as he set down a tray with a full breakfast on it.

Suddenly it all came rushing back, she was working on the project and must have fallen asleep.

"Morning," Phoebe said, "What time is it."

Cole looked at his watch that sparkled in the sun that shone threw the dirty window.

"Seven o'clock," Cole replied, "Which gives us a while to finish this project, now eat up."

Phoebe stood up and stretched, Cole couldn't help but stare at her as the sun caught her hair even though she was rough and hadn't showered or done her make-up.

Phoebe and Cole sat on his bed and talked why they ate their fry-up. Phoebe stared into Cole's dark eyes. They laughed together but suddenly stopped, Phoebe and Cole could feel themselves leaning in to each others lips.

"Phoebe what are you doing? He goes out with your best friend, you can't do this," Phoebe said to herself.

Reluctantly she pulled away.

"Well we should get on with this project unless we want to finish it in detention," Phoebe laughed awkwardly avoiding eye contact and scratching her neck.

"Yeah your right," Cole said awkwardly

Phoebe could hear a hint of disapointment in his voice.

A while later

"Finally, finished!" Phoebe said as the last part of their project slowly emerged out of Cole's printer.

Phoebe stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up a bit, so I'll see you at school," Phoebe said

"Yeah, you do that, I'll see you at school," He replied

"Listen Cole, thanks," Phoebe said

"No problem," Cole answered

Cole walked Phoebe to the door and said goodbye and shut the door. He watched her walk away down the path from the window until she was out of sight. He never noticed his dad sitting on the couch.

"Gemma not good enough for you son?" Mr Turner laughed as he left the room "Honestly teenage love."

Cole thought about what he just said.

* * *

Phoebe walked home, she was drowning in feelings and thoughts.

"Cole goes out with Gemma, you can't have him," Phoebe told herself over and over again until she found herself at the manor door.

Paige was sitting at the kitchen table in her dressing gown eating cereal.

"Hey, whats going on?" Phoebe asked

"I'm suspended remember?" Paige answered in a harsh voice

"No, what did Grams say?" Phoebe asked

Paige recalled last nights shouting match.

"I'm grounded for a month not to mention I have to do extra chores, Grams is mental with me saying I'm the biggest disgrace ever, I don't deserve to be in this family and I better start acting more grown up and better behaved and the worst is I had to go through it all and I didn't even do it!" Paige shouted

"So she didn't believe you?" Phoebe said

"No, she said after all I've done she doesn't know what to believe," Paige answered

"Woah, bummer!" Phoebe said as she hugged her sister.

"Anyway so where have you been all night?" Paige asked

"I fell asleep at Cole's," Phoebe said honestly

"Oh yeah? Nothing else?" Paige said

"No," Phoebe laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a school to go to."

Paige stuck her tongue out "Not funny."

Phoebe went upstairs and got ready for school and Cole never left her mind.

* * *

Prue and Piper went to school in their car, Piper met Dan as she came out the car with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, I want to say sorry about the whole banana thing yesterday and hope you'll still go out for dinner with me tonight," Dan said pulling a rose out from behind his back.

"I certainly will," Piper laughed kissing Dan

* * *

Phoebe arrived at school freshened up and met the gang.

"You're late, late night?" Gemma asked

Phoebe looked at Cole, he shook his head signalling to say nothing.

"Oh not really," She said

Phoebe noticed Cole looking at her a lot. Gemma grabbed Cole and began kissing him. Phoebe couldn't help but feel jealous but she knew she couldn't say anything.

* * *

The announcements were being made on the speakers.

"The fifth and sixth year pupils please give your name to your teacher if you're interested in going on the ski trip."

The class actually paid attention to that one.

Piper looked round her class most of the class raised their hand including Piper, Dan and Leo.

Prue looked at Andy they both raised their hand, Prue looked round

"Oh no," Prue said to Andy "Look who's coming too,"

Andy looked round Marissa's hand was shot up in the air.

* * *

"Ring, ring, ring, ring," The phone rung in the manor

It was Mr Inkster.

"Hello," said Mr Inkster

"Hi," Paige replied

"Paige Mr Adamson tells me that you are playing Juliet in the play tonight as this is an important role I have decided to let you come tonight," Mr Inkster informed

"Great! You'll have to phone back later and tell my grams she probably won't believe me," Paige said

"Oh, ok I will, bye," He said and set down the phone

"Yes," Paige said to herself "I finally get out the house its making me crazy."

"I am crazy, I'm talking to my self, stop it," Paige said out loud!

* * *

Phoebe and Cole took their project out to the front. Phoebe began by telling the class about different types of volcanoes then read a bit of information from the Internet and showed the class some pictures. Then Cole took over and read some newspaper articles about eruptions that happened not that long ago then showed the class their labelled model of a volcano, then they both read some more information.

The class clapped and so did the teacher so it looked like good news. They listened to the rest of the class before the teacher told them the results. Miss Halliwell and Mr Turner B+. Phoebe and Cole were quite happy with that, all their hard work paid off.

* * *

Piper and Prue talked about the ski trip on the way home from school.

"I hope Grams lets us go," Piper said

"Me too, it'll be great," Prue agreed.

Grams decided to let Paige perform in the play and was quite happy about Piper and Prue to go on the ski trip!

Piper put her black dress on and her make-up, she straightened her hair and put on her best perfume.

"Bye," Piper shouted as she walked out the front door, Dan was sitting in his car waiting for Piper.

"Wow you look nice," Dan complimented

"Thanks," Piper said as she shut the door behind her "So where are we going?"

"It's this great place my mum told me about it, I don't know if you'd heard of it, Krause?" Dan said

"No I never heard of it before," Piper lied, she'd never told Dan about her being a waitress she thought he might not like the idea.

Dan parked the car in the busy street. They chose a table and sat down at it, Piper grabbed the menu and hid behind it.

"Everything looks so nice, what should I have?" Dan said looking at the menu covering Piper's face

He grabbed it and pulled it away.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked curious

"Em… nothing," Piper said

The waiter came over

"Are you ready to order?" Leo said

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Leo asked noticing it was her

"Is she not allowed to come here or something," Dan asked rudely

"No, I'm just surprised she'd come here on her day off," Leo said

Piper put her head in her hands.

"What?" Dan questioned "Am I missing something?"

"Dan look, I work here I just didn't plan on telling you because I didn't want you to know I am a waitress," Piper explained

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dan asked fury in his voice

Piper could sense his temper heating up

"I told you, now let's forget about it and enjoy tonight," Piper said

"Ok, I'll have the soup and the medium rare fillet steak with chips, onion rings and vegetables," Dan ordered

"And I'll have the prawn cocktail and spaghetti bolognaise with garlic bread," Piper added

"And to drink?" Leo said

"Em… I'll have a soda," Dan said

"And a diet coke for me thanks," Piper said.

"Is that everything?" Leo asked

Dan nodded

2 minutes later Leo came back with the drinks.

"A soda and a fanta for the lady," Leo said

"Leo it was a diet coke but never mind fanta is fine," Piper said

"Oh sorry," Leo apologised

"A coke, how easy is that to remember? Dam it what kind of waiter are you," Dan over reacted

Dan stood up and poured the fanta over Leo's head!

"DAN! What did we talk about yesterday? You apologised to me tonight for doing something like this, all I wanted was to go out and have a good time but that seems impossible with you," Piper raged

"Piper I'm sorry I just wanted you to have what you wanted," Dan explained

"You totally over reacted, we can't be together if your gonna lose your temper like this and if you really want me to have what I want you'd stop losing your temper," Piper said

"Leo I'm so sorry," Piper said

"No I'm fine," Leo said

"Come on let's go," Piper said as she walked out the restaurant.

Leo looked at her dress sparkle like diamonds and her soft, strait, smooth hair twinkle under the light, he watched until she was out of sight and the sound of her high heels clicking on the ground fade away.

* * *

Paige and Glen sat backstage really nervous.

"Good luck out there," Paige said to Glen

"You too," Glen said

Mr Adamson's voice could be heard.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, We have been practising for weeks now so I hope you enjoy Rome and Juliet!" Mr Adamson said in the microphone then he came backstage.

"Right here goes, good luck," He wished them and he began to open the curtain

It was going really well, Paige had only made a few mistakes and was quite enjoying it.

"There you are my darling," Paige said

"It's a long story but it doesn't matter now we're together," Glen said

Paige walked towards Glen and began kissing her, this time was better than the last Paige decided and this time it lasted for a bout twelve seconds!

When it finished everyone came on the stage and bowed to the audience Paige could see Grams smiling in the crowd and also the gang laughing their heads off!

Paige and Glen sat down backstage

"Well you were great out there," Glen said

"Thanks so were you," Paige replied

"You're a good kisser," Glen joked

"Not so bad yourself," Paige laughed

There was a silence they both leaned in but suddenly the door opened and Fern Buxton came in.

"Oooh sorry, not interrupting anything am I?"

* * *

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!

The next chapter is called Caught Red Handed! Which will be coming up soon if I get enough reviews from you lot! So plz review if you want to find out what happens sooner!


	7. Caught Red Handed

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for the reviews, 13 for this chapter the most yet, YAY! So please keep reviewing and see if we can beat 13!

* * *

Chapter 7-Caught Red Handed

Paige rolled around her soft bed trying to shade from the sunshine that shone through her window and reflected of her mirror onto her. As her alarm rung she pushed it off her bedside table on to the floor to make the annoying sound stop. Paige stayed in bed as she was suspended from school.

Phoebe was putting on her best clothes to try and impress Cole.

"What am I doing, Cole goes out with Gemma, he's not interested in you," Phoebe told herself as she zipped up her boot not knowing what Cole was thinking.

Cole came out the shower and applied what you'd think was the whole bottle of deodorant before shaving and applying a lot of aftershave too! He put on his newest clothes thinking about Phoebe.

"I go out with Gemma, Phoebe, who am I kidding? She won't go out with me," Cole said to himself.

(If only they knew how each other were feeling!)

* * *

Prue and Piper arrived at school a bit late but no one noticed, as they weren't in class for a while because they were decorating the hall for the dance the next night.

Phoebe met the gang in the canteen.

"Hey Pheebs, em… we thought we'd skip class and go to the mall to get outfits for the dance, you up for it?" Gemma asked

Phoebe stared at Cole not hearing a word Gemma had just said.

"Phoebe?" Gemma said waving her hand in Phoebe's face

"Eh… yeah… sure," Phoebe said

Cole and Phoebe looked at each other.

Paige sat at the old table in the kitchen of Halliwell manor eating a bowl of cereal.

"Uuuugh I'm so bored, I can't stand this place," Paige said out loud.

"Wow, I need to stop doing that, I need to get out more," Paige said like there was someone there

"Uuuugh," Paige said and banged her head on the table a few times.

Paige dressed herself and found some money in Prue's room and slipped it in her pocket.

Paige pulled her mobile out and rang Phoebe "Hey, where are you?" Paige asked

"We're at the mall why?" Phoebe's voice came from the other side

"I'm coming, see you in ten," Paige said and hung up.

Paige met the gang outside the costume shop ten minutes later. They all went in and began raiding the shelves.

Phoebe chose a devil outfit, Paige was a naught school girl.

"I guess you don't need to dress up Paige," Cole laughed

Paige hit Cole with her bag "Not funny" She said as she approached the counter to pay for it with Prue's money.

"Well we better get back to school," Kasey said

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Phoebe said to Paige

"I dunno anything apart from going back to that stupid manor," Paige said "I'll come to school and see what' happening,"

"Be careful if Mr Inkster sees you, you're suspended for life," Gemma laughed

"I will," Paige said

* * *

Prue and Andy climbed the ladders and pinned the big banner across the ceiling.

Piper could hardly breath she had blown up so many balloons.

The hall had a big table at the bottom for the food and drink, there was lots of decorations, balloons everywhere!

"So are you looking forward to the dance," Prue said sitting down Piper

"Yeah, I'm working before it so I'll probably be here a little bit late, you?" Piper replied

"Yeah, Andy's picking me up at seven," Prue said picking up a balloon.

* * *

Paige wandered round the bear boring corridors of the school it seemed like she hadn't been there for years.

She ducked occasionally incase there was a teacher coming her way.

Paige tuned the corner to were the lockers were nobody was there apart from Fern Buxton who hadn't noticed Paige. Fern turned round as if she was checking to see that nobody was there so Paige jumped behind a set of lockers. Paige peered out to watch. Fern pulled a can out her pocket and began spraying it on the lockers, Paige scrambled for her mobile and began to video it!

"Ha ha, who's getting suspended now?" Paige smirked qiuetly to herself

Paige watched what se was writing "Paige Halliwell was here," Paige read.

Paige stopped recording and put her phone away.

"Here freek," Paige called pacing fast towards Fern

Fern looked and tried to limp away but Paige caught her.

"Why are you doing that? I haven't done anything to you. Ah you started the fire and put it in my bag didn't you, WHY?" Paige shouted, "Mr Inkster's going to love this."

"You can't prove anything," Fern protected herself

Paige played the video

"I think that's proof," Paige smirked "Now why did you do this?" Paige demanded

"Fine, look I knew you tripped me of the stage that's why I started the fire and also I like Glen and because you had to show him around he likes you so if you were Juliet he mite like you even more and if you did all this bad stuff he won't like you, I have nothing personal against you its just I really like Glen," Fern explained

"Still, starting a fire was a bit too far," Paige said

"Look I'm sorry, I'll tell Mr Inkster right away," Fern said

Paige helped Fern to Mr Inkster's office and got everything cleared, Paige could return to school on Monday and Mr Inkster will phone Grams and tell her.

* * *

Paige walked in the manor door.

"Hello," She shouted

"In here," Grams said

"Awww Paige sweetie sit down," Grams instructed "I'm really sorry for saying all that things and I'm so glad you didn't do it."

"Oh well that's ok I mean I was going a bit crazy but hey I got some time of school," Paige said

Paige dropped her bag "See you later," Paige said

"Excuse me?" Grams said

"I'm off out," Paige repeated

"Your not going anywhere you're grounded young lady," Grams said

"Yeah but it wasn't me that started the fire," Paige said

"Yes but how did you find out who started the fire?" Grams asked

"I went to school…"Paige began

"Exactly," Grams interrupted "You disobeyed me and left the house when you were grounded,"

"Yeah, but I was going crazy I needed to get out I was talking to myself!" Paige said

"So, I don't care you are still grounded," Grams said

"Not fair," Paige murmured

"I guess there was no point in buying that costume for the dance, oh well its Prue's money so her loss," Paige said walking up the stairs "Oh my god I'm doing it again, what is it with this house?"

* * *

Piper lifted her coat of the hanger and put it on.

"Leo do you want a lift home," Piper asked as Leo came in and lifted his coat

"Em…sure if that's ok?" Leo replied

Piper unlocked the car and the both got in slamming the big doors behind them. As Piper pulled up Leo's driveway

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" Leo asked

"Em…" Piper began thinking about how Dan would react to it but then again he wouldn't have to find out, "Sure,"

Leo opened the door of his quite big house, the hall was filled with ornaments and antiques, Piper took a seat in the living room on the green flowery couch. Five minutes later Leo came back with a tray in his hand with biscuits and 2 cups of coffee on it. He set it down on the table.

"Here," Leo said handing her a mug

"Thanks Leo this is really nice," Piper said as she stared around the room.

They began talking for ages about school and work, they stared into each other's eyes as they talked.

"Ha ha ha," Piper laughed at Leo's joke.

They both stopped talking and looked at each other leaning towards each other, there lips were a centimetre apart…

"Leo we're home," said his mum coming in the living room

Piper and Leo parted awkwardly.

"I better go," Piper said smiling at Leo's mum heading for the front door

"Em… yeah," Leo said following her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Piper said avoiding eye contact

"Yeah, bye," Leo replied not looking either shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Paige and Phoebe were sitting in Paige's room on her comfy bed eating their dinner watching the TV.

"Umm, that was delicious Paige said finishing the last mouthful of spaghetti.

Paige looked at Phoebe's plate, which hadn't been touched just Phoebe's fork twiddling round in the strands of spaghetti.

"Ok what's wrong?" Paige asked switching off the TV

"Hey?" Phoebe said

Paige frowned

"Nothing," Phoebe lied

"There's something, you haven't touched your dinner and you've barely said anything since you've come home, you can tell me I'm your favourite sis," Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand

"Well… I like someone," Phoebe explained

"Yeah well ask him out," Paige said

"I can't," Phoebe said

"How? Who is it?" Paige asked

"Look don't over react, its Cole," Phoebe said

"OH MY GOD!" Paige said

"See I shouldn't of told you," Phoebe regretted

"No you should of, so when did this happen," Paige asked

"The other night," Phoebe said

"Well, what are you going to do?" Paige asked

"Nothing," Phoebe answered

"You have to do something, ask him out," Paige said

"No, he goes out with Gemma," Phoebe said

"So, you don't know he might feel the same way, look you won't know until you tell him how you feel," Paige explained

"No I couldn't," Phoebe said

"Yes you can," Paige reasoned

"I suppose your right, uuuugh I hate it when you're right," Phoebe said

Paige laughed

Phoebe took a deep breath "Well Gemma better get ready for a fight!"………

* * *

Plzzzzzzzzz review!

Well Phoebe tell Cole how she feels?

What would of happened if Leo's mum didn't barge in?

NOTE; The next chapter is called masked which has the dance you've all been waiting for in! This chapter has a lot of big things happening in it!


	8. Masked

Teen Halliwell

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Please review this chapter!(This is the dance you've all been waiting for so enjoy!

* * *

Chpter8- Masked

Prue Halliwell sat at her desk twiddling with her pencil watching the clock for the bell to ring not paying any attention to the teacher, all she could think about was the dance she couldn't wait!

"Ding, ding, ding," The bell rang

"Ok revise page sixty two for Thursday," The teacher shouted over the noise of people pushing their chairs in.

Prue and Andy went outside into the sunshine, there was not a cloud in the sky only the bright hot yellow sun that was melting the pupils.

Andy walked Prue home to the manor.

"So I'll pick you up at seven," Andy said walking up the steps

"Yeah," Prue said "That's fine."

They kissed and said goodbye.

* * *

Paige lay in her room frustrated and in a rather bad mood.

She kept thinking about the dance and how she wanted to go so bad. She could sneak out but if Grams found out she would be grounded for even longer.

Paige went downstairs to the living room to watch her favourite show like she usually did, she thought this mite take her mind of the dance.

She sunk into the chair and switched it on.

Prue cam in and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hey loser," Prue sniggered "How was school, oh forgot your suspended,"

Paige ignored her and carried on watching the TV. Prue leaned across and grabbed the control and changed the channel

"HEY, I was watching that," Paige snapped

"Well now your not," Prue retorted

"Uuuuuugh," Paige shouted and left the room "Damn sisters."

* * *

Piper looked at her watch as she swept the counter.

"Six o'clock, I better go," She said to herself

Piper grabbed her jacket and headed home.

At the manor Phoebe couldn't stop thinking about Cole.

"I'm going to do it tonight, who cares about Gemma I have to tell him," Phoebe thought as she scrubbed her body under the hot water pouring out the showerhead.

Piper walked in the door to find Prue all ready sitting on the couch ready to go.

"Wow, your changed early, it's only six fifteen you've got forty five minutes," Piper said

"I know but it's better to be ready," Prue said standing up

"You look great," Piper complimented

"Awww thanks," Prue said

Piper went upstairs to get ready and passed Phoebe in her costume on the way.

"Phoebe shouldn't you be dressed upby now?" Piper suggested

"Ha ha, very funny," Phoebe commented as Piper rushed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Paige sat on her bed staring at the costume she'd bought yesterday. She wished she could put it on and go to the dance. Paige's mobile began ringing.

"Hello?" Paige said picking up

"Hey Paige, so are you coming?" Kasey said

"No, I'm grounded," Paige answered reluctantly

"So that's never stopped you in the past," Kasey said

Paige thought, she really wanted to go and maybe Grams wouldn't even find out.

"Yeah ok I'll be there see you in about an hour," Paige said "bye."

Piper showered and got ready then rushed downstairs as it was nearly seven o'clock.

"Bye Grams," Phoebe, Prue and Piper said as Andy beeped the horn of his car.

Paige went in the shower then retuned to her room and put her costume on. She stopped and thought out a plan.

"Okay, I'll climb out the window, then how am I going to get there?" Paige said to herself pacing up and down the room. She looked out the window at her sisters' car sitting in the driveway. "That's that problem solved," Paige grinned.

She slowly opened her door so it didn't squeak and tip toed to the key rack and lifted the car keys of it and put them in her pocket.

Paige opened her window and squeezed out and began climbing down the drain pipe and opened the car and got in…

* * *

The hall was not what it usually looked like, it was dark and lights flashed everywhere, hundreds of people crowded the room and music was booming through everyone's ears so loud that you have to shout to talk to people.

Phoebe went of to meet the gang and Prue went of with Andy, Piper stood scanning the room for Dan until she saw someone dressed as Batman on the dancefloor.

Piper pushed her way through the large crowd up to him.

"Hey you," Piper said leaning in and pressing her lips up against his and kissing him passionately

Piper pulled away "Wow since when do you kiss like that?"

Batman said nothing then lifted his mask up.

"LEO!" Piper said shocked and embarrassed clapping her hands over her mouth. She ran of to the bathroom pushing everyone out her way.

Phoebe found the gang in the corner and sat down, she looked at Cole and began thinking about what she was going to say to him in her head. Gemma took Cole by the hand and pulled him on to the dance floor, Phoebe could feel the jealousy building up inside her as they kissed so she went to the bathroom.

"Phoebe you've got to tell him how you feel," She told herself remembering Paige's words in her head.

Piper was standing at the sink redoing her make-up. Phoebe joined her at the next sink.

"So Dan exploded yet?" Phoebe laughed pulling a lipstick out of her

"No, I haven't actually spoken to Dan yet," Piper said

Phoebe had a confused look on her face "Well who was that you just kissed a minute ago?"

"If you must know, it was Leo, I-I-I thought he was Dan there both dressed as Batman.

Phoebe went hysterical with laughter "Ha I'm going to pee myself," She tried to say holding her ribs running into a cubicle!

* * *

Prue and Andy were on the dancefloor

"So do you want something to drink?" Andy shouted over the music

"Yeah, I'm dying after all that dancing," Prue shouted back

They walked over to the punch bowl, Andy poured them both a cup.

"Do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter and cooler I'm roasting," Prue asked

"Yeah, why not?" Andy said throwing his cup in the bin "Follow me."

Andy pulled a blanket out his boot and laid it on the grass. Prue and Andy lay down and looked up at the sky, dark and deep, stars twinkled and the moon beamed down. It was a warm night all that could be heard was the slight breeze that rustled the leaves.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Prue said staring at the sky

"Yeah, It reminds me of when I was young, on the long hot summer nights I would camp out and just stare at the sky and," Andy said

He put his arm around Prue and began pointing out the stars.

"I wish I could do that, but I would be too scared to stay out in the dark alone," Prue said

"Well maybe we could do it sometime," Andy suggested looking into Prue's beautiful eyes.

"I'd like that," Prue said

Their lips touched and they began kissing under the stars.

* * *

Piper went out the bathroom to find Dan standing outside.

"Hey, how did you know I was here," Piper asked

"Phoebe told me," Dan replied

"Oh my god, told you what," Piper asked worried that her little scum of a sister told him

"That you were in here," Dan's brow creased "are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Piper said leading Dan to the dance floor.

* * *

Phoebe looked around for her friends, she siked herself up, she was going to tell Cole right now.

She saw him with Jason and Ryan at the punch bowl.

Phoebe walked up to them "Eh… Cole can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure," Cole replied following Phoebe outside

"Cole I have something to tell you," Phoebe explained

"Alright, shoot," Cole said not knowing what was to come.

"I-I-I like you," Phoebe said awkwardly

"Oh, h-h-how? W-w-when?" Cole blurted surprised

"It was when we were working on that project and we were together a lot, I guess I hadn't spent a lot of time with you alone and I never knew what you were like," Phoebe explained uneasily

"I know you go out with Gemma and we're best friends, but I just had to tell you how I felt," Phoebe said

"I shouldn't have told…," Phoebe began

"I like you too," Cole stopped her pressing his finger up to her lips

Phoebe smiled relieved they both leant in to kiss but suddenly Phoebe's mobile rang.

"Hello," Phoebe said

"Hey, sorry I'm running late traffic is really bad," Paige explained

"What? Where are you," Phoebe asked confused

"I'm nearly there I stole Prue and Piper's car," Paige laughed

"Nice one," Phoebe said

Paige sped up to take over a car

"I know…" Paige began

Suddenly a car came out of nowhere

Paige slammed the breaks.

All Phoebe could hear was "Aaaaaaaaaaaagh," Then the phone went dead…

* * *

Please review! (I will update sooner if I get lots of reviews!)

Will Paige live to tell the tale?

I know I'm horrible leaving a cliffhanger but I felt like it!

The next chapter is called Dead or Alive? Which should be up soon if everyone reviews!


	9. Dead or Alive?

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for the reviews! 13 WOW! I've now got 70 reviews! Let's see if I can get 80 by the next chapter! Anyway here's my new chapter Dead or Alive? Will Paige live?

Here is a bit from the last chapter just so you remember what happened last!

Paige sped up to take over a car

"I know…" Paige began

Suddenly a car came out of nowhere

Paige slammed the breaks.

All Phoebe could hear was "Aaaaaaaaaaaagh," Then the phone went dead…

* * *

Dead or Alive?

"Paige, Paige, Paige?" Phoebe shouted down the phone wondering what had just happened.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked confused

"I-I don't know," Phoebe shouted running away "Sorry."

"B-but…" Cole began but she was out of sight.

"Hello," Phoebe rang 999 "Hi, there's been a car crash I think, near the high school,"

"Ok someone will be there right away," Said the lady

"Please hurry," Phoebe said panicking

Phoebe ran through the crowds of people everyone was watching including Prue and Piper.

"Hey Phoebe, where are you going," Piper and Prue shouted over the loud music chasing after her, they knew something was wrong it wasn't often they saw Phoebe panicking.

"Paige is in a car crash," Phoebe said not slowing down

"Oh yay," Prue said sarcastically

"I'm serious, she stole your car to get here and crashed I think," Phoebe said

"What do you mean you think Phoebe?" Piper said grabbing Phoebe's shoulder and stopping her

"I was speaking to her and then all I heard was her screaming then the phone went dead," Phoebe explained holding herself back from tears

"WHAT? She stole her car to get here and now she's gone and crashed it, she doesn't even have a driver's licence," Prue said distraught

"Look an ambulance is on its way, come on," Phoebe said

Prue and Piper had a worried look on their face.

"If she gets out of this alive I'm going to kill her anyway," Prue said running after her sisters.

* * *

Cole stayed outside, what was he going to do? He likes Phoebe and Gemma but he can't have them both and he told Phoebe he liked her. Also what would it do to the gang? They wouldn't be together anymore. He couldn't decide what to do, everything was running round his head. He pulled a coin out his pocket.

"Heads Phoebe, tails Gemma," Cole said to himself

He flipped it in the air and let it fall to the ground making a clinking noise as it landed. Cole stared down it was tails, he thought about it wishing it was heads. He didn't want it to be tails.

"Well there's my answer," Cole said "Phoebe and Cole, it's got a ring to it."

Cole smiled and put the coin away and went inside to join everyone again.

"So what was that about?" Gemma asked back inside

"Oh nothing she was just wondering if I could help her with her homework sometime," Cole lied

"Oh right okay," Gemma said not quite believing that.

* * *

The sisters ran up the sidewalk puffing and panting until they went round the corner to see the car squashed and dented on its side lying in the middle of the road.

They stood still in shock staring at the scene, they couldn't quite get to grips with it and they didn't understand how this could of happened to their family. Phoebe burst into tears, Prue and Piper hugged her which was the first time in years. They walked towards their car shaking their sister sitting in the drivers seat bleeding, unconscious.

"Paige, Paige wake up," Phoebe muffled knocking hard on the windows of the car

But Paige never moved she just sat there.

Suddenly the siren of the ambulance could be heard.

"Okay I'm going to need some details, do you know her?" asked the paramedic jumping out the ambulance

"Yeah she's our sister," Prue told him "She tried to take over a car or something and just crashed into a on coming car." Pointing to the other car sitting in front of theirs.

"Okay, stand back please, we'll do everything we can," He said opening the car door.

"Please don't let her die," Phoebe cried looking at the man in a threatening way

"We'll do our best," He said

Piper pulled Phoebe away. Prue phoned Grams

"Gram's Paige crashed the car," Prue said holding herself together

"What?" Grams questioned "She's upstairs in her room,"

"No, she must have climbed out the window and stole our car," Prue explained

Grams said nothing she stood still in shock.

"Grams?" Prue said checking if she was still there

"Eh… yeah, I'll be there soon," Grams said and set down the phone.

She grabbed her jacket and went out to the car and sped of out the driveway.

Prue Piper and Phoebe stood back in disbelief as their little sister was pulled out the car and laid on a stretcher and set it in the back of the ambulance. The paramedic came over

"Your lucky you called when you did," He said approaching them

"Oh My god, is she alright?" Phoebe asked

"For now she's stable but we'll be able to tell you more at the hospital," He said

The girls got in the back of the ambulance and sat looking at their sister lying there so helpless, Phoebe held her hand.

* * *

At the hospital Paige was taken into a room, the sisters sat in the waiting room not talking. The door happened and Grams walked in, the girls felt better to see her.

The hugged her as she came in.

"What's happening to her now?" Grams asked

"She's getting tests and things, the doctor told us he'd tell us any news as he gets it," Piper informed as Grams took a seat.

They sat there nobody said a word, it was the longest 15 minutes of their life all that could be heard was the clock ticking on the wall.

Suddenly the door opened, everyone stood up.

"We've run some tests and taken some x-rays," Said the doctor

"And?" Phoebe said anxiously

"Well, she has broken ribs, internal bruising and is stable for now but she is in a very critical condition, I will tell you any more news as I get it he said leaving the room.

"Can we see her?" Phoebe shouted

"Ok, but only one at a time," He said turning back

Grams went first, she sat in the chair beside Paige's bed and stroked her head.

"Oh my baby," Grams said beginning to cry "Please be ok,"

Grams came back to the waiting room ten minutes later wiping her yes of tears.

Phoebe went in and sat down in the chair. It scared her to see her sister like this, she didn't like the tubes and wires connected to Paige it made her seem scary.

Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand.

"Paige if you can hear me," Phoebe said tears rolling down her cheeks "Please don't die I can't live without you, I couldn't handle the other two ganging up on me, your usually the one who gives it back."

Phoebe got up and looked back at the door and blew a kiss.

"Please be ok," She whispered her hands together looking up at the sky.

Prue went in next.

"Look I know we don't get along very much but you're my sister and I don't want you to die," Prue said

"If there's one thing I regret in life is us lot never being proper sisters we're always arguing and making fun of each other, if you died we would never be able to do that and I would regret that all my life," Prue cried

Prue closed her eyes

"I hope that someday we can be sister's again," Prue wished softly

she stroked Paige's arm and left the room.

Piper was next, she closed her eyes and put her hands together kneeling beside Paige's bed

"Please god, don't let our sister die, I know we don't see eye to eye but maybe someday in the future that will change, Amen," Piper said sitting back I the chair.

"Come on, we can get through this, everything can get back to normal," Piper said

Suddenly there was a beeping noise. Doctors rushed in shouting "Get the crash team,"

"What's going on?" Piper asked worried

"Mam your going to have to leave," said a nurse ushering Piper out the room

"Is she gonna be alright?" Piper asked

"I don't know, we'll tell you as soon as possible," Said the doctor

"Please don't let her die," Piper began crying as Paige's door banged shut

A nurse informed the rest of the family.

"Oh my god," They all said

They all began to cry as they hugged each other.

The next half hour was the longest wait of their life.

A doctor came in the door with a worried look on his face.

"Miss Halliwell?" He said

"Yes," said Grams standing up

"I'm afraid your grand daughter's in a coma…"

* * *

Please review! Thanks!

Will Paige be ok?

Will Prue's wish come true?

My next chapter should be up soon! I'm not going to tell you what it's called though!


	10. Will Four Become Three?

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for the reviews, I've now got 80! Please review this one! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 10-Will four become three?

"No there must be some mistake, she can't be," Grams said not believing 

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do, it's all down to her now," The doctor said

They were all so sad, they couldn't understand it, not a word was said everyone sat in silence with their heads in their hands. It was a long night, they decided to stay at the hospital overnight, it was hard to sleep with all the footsteps in the corridor. Eventually they fell asleep in the relative room.

Phoebe woke first, she lifted her head of the seat and looked around, this wasn't her bedroom it was the hospital, suddenly everything came rushing back. She sat up, her sisters and her grandmother were lying on the chairs next to her, also another family were watching them on the other side of the room.

Phoebe stood up and went through the hospital to the coffee machine and bought four coffees. When she returned to the relative room the rest of the family were awake.

"Morning," Phoebe sounded sad

"Morning," They said as Phoebe handed each of them a paper cup filled with hot coffee.

"I feel like I've got a hangover," Prue said yawning

A doctor came in

"Morning, Paige has stayed the same through out the night, but we'll continue to monitor her, and we'll come back with any news," He said wiping the hopeful looks of their faces

"It's going to be another long day girls," Grams said "I think we should go home for a while, get cleaned up, something to eat and come back later,"

"No we can't what if something happens?" Phoebe said

"Well we'll only be gone for a while," Grams said

"No," Phoebe gripped her chair

"Look Pheebs it's only for a while and it'll make you feel better," Piper lightened the situation.

"Fine, but not for long," Phoebe gave in

They arrived at the manor, it felt weird without Paige

They changed their clothes and cleaned themselves up. Grams made some food in the kitchen. Phoebe sat at the table and took a roll, she couldn't eat it, she had a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Can we please just go to the hospital now?" Phoebe said setting the roll on her plate

"At least finish your roll first," Grams ordered

"I can't eat right now," Phoebe said

"Well you'll have to wait for us," Grams said

Phoebe left the kitchen and sat in the car waiting for them to come out. Ten minutes later they came out and got in the car.

They took a seat in the waiting room.

Phoebe stared at the floor, she couldn't help but think what would happen if Paige did die. How would they go through life with out her?

A doctor came through the door and interrupted Phoebe's thinking.

"Miss Halliwell, I've got some bad news," The doctor began

"Carry on," Grams said not knowing if she wanted to hear this

"Well, Paige's heart stopped beating…" He said

"Oh my god," Grams said clapping her hand over her mouth

"But it started up again and she is now stable but her heart isn't beating as fast as it should which is a sign that she is dying and very highly may not wake up, I'm so sorry," The doctor finished

"No," They all said and began crying

Piper never moved it was like she was frozen, she couldn't quite take it in.

Puddles began to grow at their feet from all the tears. After a minute Prue stood up.

"Can we say goodbye?" Prue questioned through tears

"Yes, individually," The doctor comforted "At least she's going to a better place."

Grams sat down looking at Paige, lifeless almost. She stroked her white face.

"My darling granddaughter, you were always up to no good, I guess why I let you off with it is because your so special," Grams muffled

"I suppose you're now going to a better place were none of this bad things can happen to you, it should be me lying in that bed, not you your so young and have your whole life ahead of you," She whimpered "Maybe we'll meet again soon," Grams said kissing Paige's head

She walked to the door and turned around "Goodbye," She whispered softly and left the room tears rolling down her wrinkly cheeks.

Prue looked at Phoebe when Grams came back

"No, I can't do it, not now, I'm not ready it hasn't sunk in yet," Phoebe said

Piper said, "I'll go,"

Prue nodded.

Piper went in and took a seat she could hardly look at Paige lying there so helpless it was all too much.

"Paige I wish you didn't have to leave us, I know we're always fighting but that doesn't change that you're my sister and a part of my family, I will never forgive myself for never being a proper sister to you," Piper tried to hold herself together but she couldn't handle it for much longer.

"I can't do this, goodbye sis," Piper said bursting out crying as she kissed Paige's head. Then she ran out the room.

Prue hugged Piper when she came back.

"I just can't handle this anymore I wish everything could just be fine," Piper said as her teardrops dripped onto Prue's jumper.

Prue walked up the corridor "You've got to stay strong for your sisters," She told herself.

There was an eary feeling in the room as Prue sat down at her sister's side.

"Paige, I know I was never a good sister to you and now I never can be, but I guess the reason I was never nice to you is that after mum died I was so angry with her for leaving us I guess I took it out on you and well I shouldn't have, I know that mum would have wanted us to be great sisters." Prue said

"For the rest of my life I will live with regret that us four were never closer," Prue said

"I wish we could have a second chance and be proper sisters again, none of that fighting because life's to short," Prue cried "Well there's no point in thinking about all this because it's never going to happen, now your going to a better place."

"Goodbye little sis, I know I haven't said this to you before but I love you," Prue whispered

Suddenly Paige's head moved and her eyes flickered

"PAIGE?" Prue shouted "your alive?"

* * *

Please review!

He he I bet you weren't expecting that!

I know it was a short, pretty rubbish chapter but don't be too nasty when you review! I'll update soon if you review!


	11. Sisters Again

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I've been busy! Please review!

Here's a bit from the last chap to refresh your memory!

"Goodbye little sis, I know I haven't said this to you before but I love you," Prue whispered

Suddenly Paige's head moved and her eyes flickered

"PAIGE?" Prue shouted "your alive?"

* * *

Chapter 11-Sisters Again

A doctor heard Prue shouting and rushed in.

"What's wrong?" He asked Prue in panic

"She woke up," Prue jumped to her feet

The doctor turned to Paige who was moving her head and her eyelids were flickering.

The doctor checked her pulse, it was fine. He pulled a thing out his jacket and placed it in his ears then put the round disc on Paige's chest.

"She's breathing fine, this doesn't usually happen, I don't understand how it could of happened," The doctor said astonished "Well you've got your little sister back." He smiled

"We should just check her out and make sure she's doing okay, we'll run a few tests," He said as he left the room

Paige opened her eyes, it was all blurry, she could only make out a figure standing near.

"Hey, we thought we'd lost you," Prue said hugging her sister tightly

Paige now new it was her sister Prue, she was a bit surprised getting such a big hug from _her._

"What do you mean we thought we'd lost you?" Paige asked gasping for breath as Prue hugged her tightly

Prue explained.

"Oh wow you must have been scared," Paige said

"Yeah," Prue replied

Paige thought it was nice to have a grown-up conversation with her sister not involving nasty comments.

"Ow Paige," Paige said rubbing her head

"What's wrong?" Prue asked concerned

"I just got this horrible pain in my head," Paige said

"Well I suppose your just shaking the coma off," Prue said.

Suddenly the door opened and the rest of the family rushed in.

"Oh my god, Paige your okay" Phoebe, Piper and grams smiled hugging Paige

"Yeah guys just a sore head," Paige replied

"Oh I'm so glad your okay," Grams said hugging her again

Everyone smiled, everything was all right now.

"Paige don't think for one minute when you get out of here that you're of the hook because you were in a coma, your in big trouble," Grams said

They all laughed,

"Now everything's back to normal!" Piper laughed

Everyone laughed again too!

"I'll leave you girls alone for a while," Grams said leaving the room this time with a grin spread across her face.

No body said anything, until Prue decided to do something about it.

"When you were lying almost lifeless on that bed I just kept thinking that we all never got along very much and I would regret that all my life if Paige died so I think we should not fight anymore after all life's too short," Prue said

Everyone nodded, they thought about what there sister had just said, it made sense, after all they couldn't fight for ever and it would be nice to have each other again

It was an awkward moment but it soon passed as they all hugged, like they hadn't done in a long time, "So that's it, no more fighting," Piper said

"Yeah, well I don't know how long I'll be able to do that for!" Paige grinned

The all laughed, "It's good to have you back sis," Phoebe said

A tear rolled down grams cheek and she smiled as she watched her grand daughters hug from outside.

"So what happened at the dance?" Paige asked

"You did miss quite a lot!" Phoebe teased

"Awww really?" Paige asked in a disappointed tone "See now I hope you understand why I stole the car because I didn't want to miss anything!"

Prue remembered about the car and was going to say something but remembered that they were being nice and didn't want to spoil it.

"No I'm only joking," Phoebe, laughed, "It wasn't great,"

"So what happened then?" Paige asked

"Well, same as we're getting along now, we better not keep things from each other, I told Cole how I feel," Phoebe admitted

"Really? Wow good for you," Paige said

"What, I thought he went out with Gemma?" Prue and Piper questioned

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," Phoebe said, "You'll never guess what Piper did?"

"It was an accident," Piper defended herself

"Just tell us," Prue and Paige ordered impatiently

"Fine, look I didn't mean to though," Piper, said, "Well, Dan and Leo were both dressed as batman and I thought Dan was Leo and I kissed him."

Paige, Prue and Phoebe fell into hysterics, Paige rolled about her bed with laughter.

She suddenly stopped "Ow, aaaah, I better not do that I just remembered I'm not in a fit state to do that!" Paige breathed in pain.

"So what are you going to do," Paige gathered herself together holding her side

"I don't know yet, I'll deal with it later," Piper said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Paige said

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, a nurse came in.

"Paige there's a boy here to see you called Glen Belland," She said, "Will I let him?"

"Yeah sure," Paige said "But tell him he'll have to be prepared I'm not looking my best!"

"You guys can go if you want I'm sure you have something better to do," Paige said

"No we can't leave you," The said

"Yes you can, Piper go and sort you situation out, Phoebe go and talk to Cole and figure out what you're going to do and Prue well just go and do whatever you do," Paige ordered

"Alright, alright, we know when we're not wanted," Piper pretended to be hurt

Paige laughed as they left the room, "Bye we'll be back later," They shouted

Glen appeared through the door holding a bunch of flowers.

"Hi," Glen said approaching it didn't look like the normal fun loud Paige she was more quiet

"Hi," Paige said

"How are you?" Glen asked

"I'm alright," Paige replied

Glen handed the bunch of flowers to Paige she thanked him and he sat down.

"So what has been happening?" Paige asked

"Nothing really," Glen said "I've been worrying about you,"

"Awww really, that's sweet," Paige said

There was a silence.

"Look Paige, I've been wanting to tell you something but I've always been too scared to, but now I've realised that if you weren't here I would never have been able to tell you and I think you should know now," Glen said confidently

"What is it?" Paige said in a worried tone

"Paige," Glen said "I like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?"

Paige never seen this coming and if she wasn't in bed with broken bones she would have run!

Then she thought why not, she liked Glen and had kissed him before and he's so sweet coming to see her.

"I-I shouldn't have come, I'll go now," Glen said standing up

"Glen wait, I like you too and yes I'd love too go out with you sometime," Paige shouted

Glen smiled and went up to Paige and hugged her

"Well I better get going, you need you rest," Glen said

"Alright then, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" Paige asked

"Definitely," Glen smiled

* * *

Piper sang to herself as she wiped the counter of Krause, she was so happy.

"Hi," Came a voice from behind her

"Hi," She said turning round to Leo

They looked at each other awkwardly "Pip……" Leo began but was interrupted by Dan walking in

"Ready to go to the hospital?" He said

"Eh yeah sure," Piper replied looking away from Leo

* * *

The sisters and Grams went back to the hospital that night.

"Well, good news, I get out in two days," Paige said happily

"What have you been up to this afternoon?" Prue questioned

"Sleeping really," Paige answered

"How are you feeling Phoebe asked

"I've been better but at least I'm alive," Paige said

They talked for ages and looked at magazines until it was nine o'clock, time to go home.

The sisters leant across the bed and hugged each other, it was nice being sisters again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

I hoped you liked it?

Please tell me if you're happy with Paige and Glen and them being sisters again?

I haven't thought of a name for the next chapter yet but I can tell you all the relationship problems get sorted out! (Dan, Piper and Leo, Phoebe, Cole and Gemma!)


	12. Relationship Problems

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for all the reviews! Please review this one!

_Fanmania-_Thanks for the review, there will be quite a bit of Dan, Leo, Piper, Cole and Phoebe in this chapter and maybe a wee bit of the others!

_Heather1021_-Glad you liked it!

_TV Crazed-_ I like getting reviews from you! You always write them in capitals, which makes you sound enthusiastic! Thanks for saying I should have got more reviews!

_Charmed4eva1990_-Thanks glad you liked it!

_Alyssa Warren_- Thanks for the review! I don't think I will do individual chapters for the characters that may make it too short but still thanks for the review!

_Alexandra05- _Thanks for the review (I think) I am not rude! I do like to write but getting reviews is all part of it! You wouldn't know because you don't write fictions on the Internet! Reviewing doesn't take long it only takes a few minutes, if that! If you wrote stories you would know how frustrating it is not to get reviews! Do you even like the story? You didn't mention anything about it in your review oh I suppose you DON'T HAVE THE TIME? I know you have rights to your own opinions! If you ever review again (If it doesn't take up too much time!) Say something about the story! By the way the only reason I left the author's note is because I got five reviews and that's quite a difference from what I usually get (At least 8 or 9)! Please review this chapter and say something about it, reviews are meant to be constructive critisism, all you did was talk about writing! Thanks again!

_XPruexPiperxPhoebexPaige_- He he I'm luvin it! Lol I'm glad you like it so much!

_ColePhoebe4eva_- Thanks for the review, glad you like it! I know people are back at school but I'm so impatient! Lol

_Angel_- Thanks for the review! Keep reading!

_Chainganggirl619_- Thanks for the review! Really? I wish I hadn't left the author's note now! (Even though I got loads of reviews for it!)

_Paige Halliwell-Mathews_- Glad you luv it! That's ok for not reviewing chapter 10!

_Ghostwriter26- _Thanks for reviewing! (Here's another! lol)

_The Swedish mystery_-Thanks for the review! You must be so frustrated to only get 2 reviews per chapter! The only reason I left the note is because 5 is quite a small number of reviews from what I usually get! Please keep reviewing I need lots! Lol

_Loucool05-_Thanks for the review! Glad you like it! Keep reading!

**_I hope that's everyone sorry if I missed you! Anyway on with the chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter12-relationship problems

Paige stretched herself out in the rather uncomfortable hospital bed and yawned as she woke up. She was going home today, she couldn't wait to get home to her own bed and some of Grams cooking, the hospital meals were yuck! She sat up in her bed as the nurse came in with a tray with her breakfast on it, setting it on the table at the bottom of Paige's bed.

"Morning, how are you today?" The nurse asked

"I'm fine, can't wait to get out of here," Paige smiled

"I wish I could get out of here too!" The nurse laughed opening the curtains.

It was a lovely day, sun beamed through the window, Paige looked out over San Francisco it was a great view.

Paige picked up her breakfast, a plate of cold porridge, an apple and began eating it. When she'd finished she got out of her bed carefully as her bones were still fragile and managed to dress herself for the day.

Paige looked at her watch it was only eleven o'clock, Grams said she would come at one. She flicked the TV on and watched it to pass the time.

* * *

Phoebe woke up and sat up in her bed, the sun blinded her as it shone through her window. Phoebe loved Saturdays as she could have her long lies, she looked at the clock it was eleven thirty. She went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table beside her sisters.

"Good morning my lovely sister," Prue said hugging Phoebe

"I know we're being sisters again but that's taking it a bit too far!" Piper grinned

The other too laughed

Grams came into the kitchen and picked up her keys of the counter.

"Morning girls, any plans today?" She said

"Morning, I don't know yet," They replied as Phoebe reached for the cheerios

"I'm off to pick up your sister from the hospital, I'll be back in a while," Grams said leaving the kitchen

"Bye," They called

"I'm glad Paige is coming home today," Phoebe said

"Me too, things have been weird around here lately without her," Prue said

Just then the phone rang, nobody moved.

"Go get it then," Phoebe ushered Piper

"No, you get it," Piper replied

"I'll get it then!" Prue laughed shaking her head as she picked up the phone

"So when are you gonna talk to Cole?" Piper asked spreading butter on her toast

"Uuuugh I don't know, it's too hard, I have no idea what I'm going to say," Phoebe replied

"I know, I suppose if you go out with Cole it'll break up your gang?" Piper said through a mouthful of toast

"I never thought about that," Phoebe buried her head in her hands "It's too complicated,"

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Dan and Leo," Piper said

"Well who do you like better?" Phoebe asked

"I can't pick," Piper said

"Just think about all the bad things about them and then all the good things," Phoebe said "Dan first."

"Okay then," Piper laughed, "Well, Dan's got a really bad temper and he always starts fights, also he acts like I'm his property," Piper said

"Well, what about Leo?" Phoebe asked

"Em…………… I don't know he's a really nice guy," Piper tried to find something

"Good things now," Phoebe said

"Okay, well Dan's cute, got a nice car and well that's it really," Piper said

"There's your answer then," Phoebe said

"What?" Piper asked

"You can't say a bad word about Leo and you only like Dan because he's got money and he's cute," Phoebe said

"Yeah that's true, when did you become so smart?" Piper smiled

"I've always been," Phoebe laughed

Prue came back in with an unhappy look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked

"That was the garage, they've got the car there," Prue said sitting down

"And…" Phoebe asked

"The car is completely wrecked and cannot be repaired," Prue said

"Oh my god," Piper said, "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Prue said

"That sucks," Phoebe said

"I know," Piper and Prue both said

The door opened and Grams came in with Paige beside her for support.

"Hey," The sisters said as thy hugged Paige

"Hey," She said

"How are you feeling?" They asked

"Alright, a bit sore," Paige answered

Paige took a seat and they all chatted for a while.

After a while Paige said "Well, I'm gonna kick back in front of the TV and maybe have a snooze,"

"And I better get of to work," Piper said

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Cole," Phoebe said

"And I'm gonna see what Andy's up too," Prue said

* * *

Prue knocked on Andy's door. His mum answered.

"He's in his room, go on up," She said closing the door behind Prue

"Thanks," Prue said and headed upstairs

Andy was lying on his bed watching the TV.

"Hey sweetie," Prue said

"Hey, how's Paige and of course you?" Andy rearranged his wording as he noticed the look on Prue's face.

"We're both fine, Paige is just taking it easy," Prue smiled

"Good," Andy said

They watched TV for a while, Mrs Trudeau came up with some food and drink.

"Do you want to come over tonight for a while, watch a movie?" Andy asked

"Yeah sounds fun," Prue said

"Well I better go, see you…?" Prue asked

"Say sevenish," Andy replied kissing Prue on the lips

"Okay, bye," Prue shut the door

* * *

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Cole asked opening the door

"We need to talk," She said walking in

"Okay," Cole said

They went into Cole's room

"Look Cole, did you mean what you said the other night?" Phoebe asked

"Yes I meant it 100," Cole said

"Good, me too," Phoebe said

"Well what are we going to do about Gemma?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know, I don't want to split up the gang," Cole said

"Me either," Phoebe said sitting on his bed

"Let's just keep it quiet just now," Cole suggested

"Yeah that's probably for the best just now," Phoebe nodded

"So how's Paige?" Cole asked

"Well, she got home today but she has to take things easy," Phoebe replied

"Awww good," Cole said

"Well I better go," Phoebe said

"Alright, see you at school," Cole said

"Yeah," Phoebe said

They leant in and kissed passionately "bye."

* * *

Piper walked in to Krause in high spirits until she noticed Leo and all these weird feelings rushed around her head. She breathed

"You can do this Piper, he's better than Dan," She told herself

"Hey," Piper said casually

"Hey, how are you?" Leo asked

"I'm fine thanks, you?" Piper pulled a uniform out from under the counter

"Yeah fine," Leo said

"Look Piper…" Leo began but was interrupted by the manager

"Leo get back to work," He said

"Yes, right away sir," Leo nodded "Sorry."

He walked away from Piper who felt relieved now that she had some time to think

"What was Dan going to say when she told him she was dumping him for Leo his enemy?" Piper asked herself

She stopped spacing and served the customer waiting.

The hours went by until Pipers shift was finally over. She picked up her jacket and put it on.

"Piper we need to talk," Leo said approaching

Piper felt awkward

"Yes I think we do too," Piper said

When they were out of ear shot

"Why did you kiss me?" Leo asked

"Dan was dressed as batman too, I thought you were him," Piper explained

"Oh well, that's that sorted," Leo said in a disappointed uneasy tone beginning to walk away

"Leo wait…" Piper put her hand on Leo's shoulder and turned him around

"Hey babe," Dan said appearing at the counter

"Hey," Piper said turning away

Leo stood there watching

"What are you looking at freek?" Dan asked nastily

Piper could feel her blood warming up, why did he have to be so nasty?

"I'm waiting to talk to Piper," Leo said

"What? Why would she want to talk to a freek like you?" Dan said

"I-I-I em…" Leo didn't know what to say

Piper was getting more angry

"Well? Just get lost you pathetic loser, what kind of man are you?" Dan spat

"HE'S A BETTER MAN THAN YOU," Piper exploded, she just couldn't take it anymore, Dan was such a nasty person.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU'RE A PATHETIC FREEK, YOU THINK YOU ARE SO COOL," Piper shouted gaining an audience

Dan looked at Piper taken a back at her out burst, he had never seen quiet polite Piper like this before

"Dan I can't handle this anymore, we're over," Piper calmed down a little bit

"Bu…" Dan began

"No buts Dan, this time its for good," Piper said

Dan looked at Leo and her and then just ran out the restaurant.

There was a silence.

"Em… thanks," Leo said

"No problem," Piper said "What are friends for?"

"Well I'll see you later," Piper said

"Yeah, bye," Leo said and watched Piper leave the place, what was all that about? He didn't know but was looking forward to finding out.

* * *

Prue shrieked and hugged Andy tightly as there was a scary bit happening. He put his arm around, Prue felt safe and warm with Andy. The movie finally ended and all the popcorn was finished. Andy stood up and grabbed Prue's arm and led her through the house.

"Where are we going?" Prue asked

"It's a surprise," Andy said

Prue closed her eyes until they stopped and Andy said she could open them. A tent was pitched on the grass.

"What is it I'm looking at?" Prue asked

"It's a tent, you said you've always wanted to camp out under the stars," Andy replied

Prue laughed and hugged Andy

"What are you like?" Prue grinned

They lay down and looked at the sky filled with bright flashing stars and a big shiny moon. It was beautiful, eventually the fell asleep under the moonlight.

* * *

Please review! Thanks! Hope you liked it! 


	13. The Secret's out

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for the reviews! Note I replaced the authors note with chapter 12 relationship problems so you may have to read it before you read this!

* * *

Chapter 13- The Secret's out

This didn't feel like Prue's normal comfy soft bed infact it was rather uncomfortable, the floor was damp, beasties crawled around the near material ceiling. Prue sat up her head almost touching the ceiling, now she remembered where she was. She looked to her side, Andy lay peacefully sleeping on his front in his sleeping bag. Prue suddenly felt cold, she was about to get out her sleeping bag when she noticed she had nothing on, her clothes were in a heap in the corner. She crawled over and began to put them on. Andy woke up from the noise.

"Ooh don't bother putting them on," Andy grinned

"Andy," Prue laughed and began kissing him taking of her sock that she'd just wasted five minutes trying to put on.

* * *

Piper stared into space while eating her breakfast, she wondered what she was going to say to Leo and what would she do if she saw Dan? Just ignore him? She just wished everything was ok and she didn't have to worry about anything.

"Morning," Phoebe said parking her bottom on the couch next to her little sister Paige.

"Morning," Paige said

"What are you going to do today?" Phoebe asked

"I dunno, I'm always bored I wish I could go to school," Paige answered

"You'll be back before you know it and then you'll be wishing it was the holidays," Phoebe said

"Yeah that's true," Paige laughed

"So what's going on with you and Cole?" Paige questioned

"Well we're keeping us a secret just now until Cole can think of something to tell Gemma," Phoebe explained.

"Yeah, that's probably best," Paige agreed

* * *

Andy breathed "that was great,"

"Yeah I know," Prue nodded cathing her breath

Prue felt like she could live like that forever with Andy, she didn't know what she'd do without him.

"Prue I love you more than anything else in the world," Andy said "You know that?"

"Yes, I love you too," Prue said in a jokey way

Andy turned all serious "No, Prue listen," he said "I love you and I couldn't live without you,"

"Me too," Prue smiled, she liked it when Andy said nice things like that, they made her feel special "I'm so lucky to have you,"

"I know," Andy laughed

Prue hit him and laughed.

"Well we better get ready for school," Prue said

"Yeah I suppose," Andy said

* * *

Piper walked to her locker and pulled out some books for class, one slipped out her hand and fell on the ground. She bent down to pick it up but a hand had already grabbed it.

"There you go," said Dan

He suddenly noticed it was Piper.

"Thanks," Piper said awkwardly

Dan nodded and walked off

"Oh my god," Piper said to herself

In class all she could do was sit and look at Leo, she didn't pay any attention to the teacher.

"Em… let me see… Leo and Piper can you take this box of books to the library?" The teacher shouted

"Oh no," Piper said and reluctantly walked to the front with Leo.

They didn't say a word as they walked up the corridor to the library until Leo managed to say something.

"Piper," He said

Piper looked at him "yeah."

"Piper why did you break up with Dan?" Leo asked

"That is none of your business," Piper said

"I think it is," Leo said "And I think I know maybe why,"

Leo looked at Piper

Piper thought she was going to have to tell him someday, why not now?

"I like you," Piper said quietly

"What?" Leo asked not hearing her soft voice

"I like you," Piper said embarrassed a little bit louder

"What? Speak up," Leo said

Piper was getting annoyed "I LIKE YOU, IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH?" Piper shouted

Leo was taken a back, he didn't know what to say.

He thought about it, he liked her too, he always thought she was beautiful, he loved her personality and her sense of humour and he really thought she was a great kisser!

He cleared his throat a bit as he was a bit dehydrated

"I like you too," Leo said

Piper smiled she was expecting him to run off or something.

"Piper, I think you are beautiful, funny and smart and a really great kisser!" Leo said

Piper grinned "Your such a nice guy Leo, your not like the rest of them, your caring and smart and funny and your not bad a kisser yourself!" Piper said

Leo smiled too. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Well maybe you want to go out sometime?" Leo asked

"Yeah sure, that would be great," Piper smiled

Piper wrote her phone number on Leo's hand

"I'll give you a call sometime," Leo said

Piper nodded and they walked back to class. Piper felt happy, she knew everything was going to be just fine.

Phoebe felt guilty as she stood with the gang, Cole and Gemma were kissing and stuff, Phoebe wanted to pull Gemma way but she couldn't.

"Hold my books for me sweetie, same as your so strong?" Gemma said handing a pile of books to Cole

Cole took them.

The bell rang, "Phoebe I need to talk to you about that homework thing," Cole winked

"Oh right sure," Phoebe played along

The rest of the gang walked of to their classes

"Phoebe I know it's weird doing this but I'm going to have to kiss Gemma and stuff to make it look like I still love her," Cole said

"Yeah I know but all I wanted to do was pull her off you," Phoebe said "But I'll control myself,"

"Ok, see you later," Cole said

"Oh shoot, Cole's got my books still," Gemma said to Kasey "Wait up."

"Ok bye," Phoebe said and leant in and kissed Cole passionately on the lips

"Sorry I need my books," Gemma said walking round the corner to Cole and Phoebe

They parted fast "Gemma…" Phoebe began but Gemma had ran off out of sight

Phoebe sighed "Well there goes keeping it quiet."

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!

The next chapter should be up soon! It's called The Ski Trip, Prue and Piper go to Switzerland on there school trip!


	14. The Ski Trip part 1

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating in so long! I hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 14- The Ski Trip

Prue heaved her overflowing suitcase down the stairs followed by a panicking Piper.

"Your not taking very much," Paige grinned sarcastically

Prue laughed as she struggled to shut the zip

Piper rushed down "No time for chit chat people, lets go."

"Piper relax, there's plenty time," Prue tried to calm Piper

"It's 7.36 and we have to be at the air port by 8.30," Piper remained in a panic looking out the window "The taxi should be here by now,"

"Piper everything's fine, okay?" Phoebe rested her hands on Piper's shoulders

Piper took a deep breath "Yeah okay,"

They all laughed

Grams came downstairs "All ready girls?" she asked

"Yeah I think we've got everything," Prue smiled stuffing the top that kept coming out back in

"It looks like you're taking your whole wardrobe!" Phoebe said

They all laughed but were stopped by the horn of a car from outside.

Paige looked out the window "The taxi's here."

"Come on GO, GO, GO!" Piper said jumping to her feet

They all laughed at her

"Come on then," Prue giggled

They opened the door and turned round

"Bye, have a nice time," Grams said

"We will," Prue and Piper said

"See you soon," Piper said and they all hugged "We'll miss you,"

"Yeah right," Prue said

Paige hit her on the arm playfully

The taxi driver put the suitcases in the back. Piper and Prue waved until the manor was out of sight.

"Here we go!" Prue said

"Yep," Piper said now much calmer

Paige and Phoebe shut the door

"You're all so lucky, I have to go to school," Phoebe said

"Believe me I'd swap places with you, it's so boring sitting around here all day!" Paige said

* * *

At school Phoebe sat down in her seat noticing Gemma wasn't there beside her. She looked at Cole who shrugged.

Phoebe actually felt relieved, she couldn't be bothered sitting there in silence feeling guilty.

Break time finally came, Phoebe couldn't bear to listen to the teacher go on and on about some poet for much longer.

She and Cole left the class and saw the rest of the gang near the lockers.

"Hi…" Phoebe began as she and Cole approached but the gang walked off.

"I guess they're not talking to us either," Phoebe said

"I guess not," Cole replied

"Let's just sort this out later," Phoebe, said, "So how are you?"

"Fine, you?" Cole said

"I'm alright, Piper and Prue are off," Phoebe said

"Oh cool," Cole said

"We should do something tonight," Cole said "I couldn't stop thinking about you over the weekend,"

"Awww you're so sweet," Phoebe said "Well actually I think I might go and see Gemma tonight and explain,"

"Oh okay, be careful she's feisty!" Cole laughed

"I will," Phoebe laughed too

* * *

Most of the class were already there. Piper smiled at Leo as she walked towards the teacher to let her know she was there and sat down beside Prue.

"Here miss," said a voice behind them

"Okay Dan take a seat," said the teacher

Piper looked round at Dan but turned away again as he looked up.

"Flight 02348 to Switzerland now boarding," Came the voice from the speakers

The class stood up and walked to the gate.

They were handed their tickets, Piper and Prue looked at theirs.

"I bet I'm sitting beside a total freek," Piper complained "I wanted to sit beside you,"

"Me too, but who cares, I'm in the row behind we can still talk," Prue said

On the plane Piper held her ticket and searched for her seat- 22k. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," She said looking up

"That's okay," he said

"Leo!" Piper smiled

"Piper," Leo grinned

"What's your seat number?" Piper asked

"23k," Leo replied

"Right beside me!" Piper said, "I thought I was going to have to sit beside some freek,"

Leo laughed, "Come on then sit down,"

Prue found her seat and sat down by the window and stared out it.

"Awww I like the window seat," Andy said sitting down beside her

Prue laughed, "Thank god it's you, I was praying it wouldn't be Marissa!"

And smiled "I would have been too!"

* * *

Paige heard a knock at the door

"Hey," Glen said

"Hey, come in," Paige said "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Well I came to give you these," Glen said pulling a bunch of flowers out behind his back "And I'm in study hall just now, so I just skipped it,"

"They're beautiful," Paige said walking into the kitchen for a vase and some water

"So how are you?" Glen asked

"Well my ribs are healing nicely and everything else is aswell really," Paige said

"Good," Glen said

"You want anything?" Paige asked

"Well apart from you, nothing," Glen smiled stepping in behind Paige and kissing her

Paige laughed

They went into the living room and watched the TV.

Glen looked at his watch "Well I better get back."

"Awww do you have to?" Paige said caressing his head

"Yeah," Glen stood up

"See you later," Paige said kissing him passionately

"Bye," Glen said and Paige shut the door behind him

* * *

Piper and Leo plugged their earphones in to the armrests.

"We have great entertainment onboard today, including some comedy as the likes of friends," said the woman on the TV

"I love that show," Piper said

"Me too, I've got them all on DVD," Leo replied "Maybe you could come over sometime to watch them,"

"I'd like that," Piper said and began watching friends intently, both her and Leo disturbing everyone with their hysterical laughter when something funny happened!

"Prue I have something to tell you," Andy said pulling his earphones out his ears

"Okay shoot," Prue said pulling hers out too

"Well, Coach has organised for me to go on a football trip for two months in L.A," Andy said "And I thought I better check with you if I can go because I won't of you don't want me too,"

"No it's fine with me, I don't want to stand in the way of that, I'll miss you in all but it's only two months," Prue said

"Thanks," Andy smiled and kissed Prue on the head

"Now landing, please fasten seatbelts," said an air hostess

The plane touched the ground in a snowy Switzerland after a long journey. Everyone got off and collected their luggage before boarding a bus and heading to the ski resort which was only a twenty-minute drive. They stopped outside a big red building, the roof covered in a sheet of snow, smoke leaked out the chimney from the fire burning inside and the windows were lit up by sparkly lights wrapped around and also a hint of an orange glow reflected from the sizzling fire.

Everyone jetlagged from their journey trailed inside and sat down until the teacher checked them in and came back.

"Girls here's the key to your dorm," The teacher said handing Prue the key

"Boys here's yours," She handed Andy the boys

"I will knock on your doors at six am, goodnight," Mrs Cormack

They all filed up the stair to their rooms. The room was quite nice, big silver bunk beds filled the room, the walls were lilac, there was plenty shelves and cupboards, a sink in the corner and a big window that looked out onto the slope.

Piper slept on the bottom bunk. Everyone got settled. Piper snuggled up under her covers and fell fast asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow, dreaming about what would happen the next day!

* * *

Phoebe took a deep breath before knocking on Gemma's door.

Gemma answered

"Can I come in?" Phoebe asked "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Gemma said shutting the door in Phoebes face

"Yes we do," Phoebe caught the door and looked at Gemma,

She walked off leaving the door open so Phoebe took that as a come in.

"Well?" Gemma said "Come on I don't have all day."

"I just wanted to say sorry about the other night," Phoebe stepped into the kitchen

"Sorry, is that it a sorry?" Gemma raised her voice "You made out with my boyfriend and now you think sorry's gonna fix that?"

Phoebe shook her head

"This wasn't meant to happen," Phoebe said "I fell for Cole and he fell for me, we were going to tell you but just not yet."

"When were you going to tell me?" Gemma snapped

"I-I dunno," Phoebe said, "We knew you would freek out like this,"

"I am not freeking out, I just feel betrayed that my best friend would go behind my back with my boyfriend, what kind of friend does that?"

Phoebe looked ashamed

"What were you thinking? That I was going to go that's okay Phoebe you can steal my boyfriend," Gemma shouted "I can't even look at you right now Phoebe get out!"

"Gemma..." Phoebe began

"Save it Phoebe," Gemma said

Phoebe walked quickly out the house, Gemma slammed the door behind her. Phoebe looked back at the house and wondered if they'd ever be friends again?

* * *

Please review! If I were going to make someone pregnant in this story who would you want it to be? Please review and tell me or I might make it someone you don't want it to be!

Part 2 should be up in a weeks time!


	15. The Ski Trip Part 2

Teen Halliwell

Thanks for the reviews sorry for not updating in ages! I've been really busy and I was away on holiday for two weeks! Lol! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 15- The Ski Trip (part 2)

The week had passed quite quickly, Piper and Prue were really enjoying themselves. Leo and Piper were growing closer and closer even though Dan would sit across the room glaring at them as they sat together Leo's arm around Pipers shoulder.

Piper woke up and felt a bit of sadness that it was the last day but also quite happy as she was missing home. She was the first awake, everyone was sleeping, a small girl Mary was snoring loudly. Piper stretched and stood at the window staring out on to the slope covered in a big fluffy sheet of snow. There was a knock on the door, Piper opened it hiding her pink pyjamas behind the door as she did it. The teacher glided through the door full of energy.

"Up, Up, Up girls, come on, we've got a very busy last day," She shouted clapping her hands

Most of them woke and sat up rubbing their eyes and yawning. Mary just belched out an even louder grunt and continued to sleep.

"Get her up please," The teacher winked at Piper

Piper laughed, "Ok I'll try!"

They all headed downstairs for their last breakfast. Piper seated herself beside Prue as she usually did and poured herself a cup of tea and buttered a bit of toast. She looked across the room at Leo, he was looking at her too. The both smiled at each other, Leo wondered how she could look so beautiful all the time.

"C'mon class eat up, fast as you can, we've a busy day ahead," The teacher paced up and down between the tables

They finished their breakfast and headed out to the slopes full of energy.

* * *

Back in San Francisco Paige and Phoebe were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Back to school, I can't wait," Paige said taking her last spoonful of cereal in the bowl

"I really never thought I'd hear you say that," Phoebe smiled gulping her orange juice down in a oner.

The doorbell rang, Cole and Glen stood outside to walk Phoebe and Paige to school.

"Hey, good morning," They both greeted as Paige shut the door behind her and Phoebe and began to walk down the steps

"Looking forward to getting back?" Glen asked Paige as they held hands

"Yeah, I was so bored stuck in that house, I bet I've got loads of work to catch up with," Paige replied

"No not really," Glen replied "The teacher's been of sick so we've just sat and did sheets with a supply teacher,"

"Party tonight at my house 8 o'clock," said Ross Macintosh flying past on his bike "come if you want."

"Well do you want to?" Cole asked them all "It sounds like fun and I heard that guys rich and he's got a hot tub and everything!"

"Yeah we're in," they replied

"Great," Cole said

They arrived at school just before the bell rang. Cole and Phoebe chatted about her visiting Gemma while they walked to class.

"She wouldn't listen to me, and shouted at me to get out," Phoebe said "I don't know if we'll ever be friends again, she is really mad and I can understand, I would be really mad if she did that to me,"

"She'll come round," Cole slipped his arm around Phoebe's neck and kissed her head

"I hope so, I really miss all the gang being together aswell," Phoebe said

"Me too," Cole said

The gang were leaning against the lockers, Phoebe and Cole walked past, and they looked at them coldly.

"I feel so bad, you see the way they looked at us?" Phoebe said

"Yeah, pretty cold," Cole agreed

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Phoebe said "Is it really worth it? After all we might not work out and then me and you won't talk to each other and we won't have any friends to talk to,"

"Phoebe, don't think like that, it'll all be ok in the end," Cole stopped and hugged Phoebe encouragingly

"Yeah, I hope you're right," she whispered softly

* * *

"We are going to go up to the very top and ski down to the bottom but once you get to the top wait for me before you go," The teacher shouted

Andy and Prue jumped on a ski lift and cuddled into each other, as it was so cold.

"You looking forward to getting home?" Andy asked

"Yeah sort of," Prue replied shivering

"Same here, I kinda want to stay a bit longer, the week's gone in so fast," Andy replied

"I'm so gonna beat your ass down the slope today," Prue smirked confidently

"Oh yeah?" Andy laughed "We'll see,"

The looked into each other eyes deeply

"I love you Prue more than anything in this world," Andy said

"I love you too," Prue replied and they began to kiss softly

They got all their gear on and waited for the Teacher and began to ski down the slope, Prue had improved a lot and was quite good but Piper wasn't so confident and still a bit wobbly! Leo stayed with Piper for a while until Piper told him to go on because she was holding him back. It was going quite well until Piper hit something in the ground and fell over and skidded down the hill.

"Ow," She cried holding her ankle.

The instructor stayed behind everyone incase they lost someone or there was an accident, he skidded to a halt beside Piper.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked

"I just hit something an fell over, my ankle is killing me," Piper told him rubbing it

"I'll phone for a snow cart get you down to the hotel," He said pulling his mobile out of his pocket and began dialling a number

A few minutes later a man arrived on some sort of car thing, Piper wasn't quite sure what it was. The man helped her into the back seat and sped of down the hill. Piper quite enjoyed it, they passed everyone skiing down.

As they passed Leo he shouted, "What happened?"

"I just fell over I'm okay," Piper shouted back

"Well It's not serious you've just sprained your ankle, just don't walk about too much and it should be fine," said the doctor back at the hotel

"Ok thanks," Piper said and sat and waited for the class to arrive

"Ha ha, bet ya!" Prue laughed at Andy as he pulled up behind her

"It was just luck," And grinned

They went inside and sat down with Piper

"You okay?" Prue asked

"Yeah, just have to rest it," Piper answered

The teacher said "Same as it is your last night we're gonna have a disco, so after dinner you'll go and get changed and we'll party."

They all laughed and all the girls started worrying "Oh my god, what am I going to wear?"

* * *

Paige and Phoebe were ready and waiting for Glen and Cole in the living room.

"Don't be late girls, we have to pick the girls up from the air port in the morning," Grams said walking into the room

"Ok we won't," they both said just as there was a knock at the door

"Bye," They both said and walked out the manor door.

"Wow, you two look great," Cole and Glen both said

"Aww thanks guys, eh… you too," They both smiled

They walked in the door, music was blaring so loud they couldn't hear themselves think.

"I love this song, let's dance," Phoebe said pulling Cole to the dancefloor

Paige and Glen laughed.

"Let's get something to drink," Paige said and they headed of to the punch bowl

"It is hot in here come on let's get a drink," Phoebe shouted above the music

Paige poured Phoebe and Cole a cup.

"That's nice punch," Cole said

They all agreed and began to pour themselves another cup.

* * *

Leo sat by himself in a chair, everyone was dancing. Andy looked over and approached him

"You not coming to dance?" Andy asked

"No I'm ok," Leo said

"Alright then," Andy said and joined Prue on the dancefloor again.

Leo wished Piper wasthere he wanted to see her so hegot to his feet and sneaked out the room and began to climb the stairs.

Piper heard a knock at the door, she limped over and answered.

"Leo, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" Piper asked

"No I'd rather be here with you, can I come in?" Leo answered

"Your not supposed to but… okay," Piper smiled

They sat on the bed and just talked for ages until there was nothing else to talk about, there was a silence, and they looked into each other's eyes and slowly leant in and kissed passionately. Piper suddenly stopped and got up and locked the door and looked at Leo!

"Come on let's get out of here, the music's doing my head in,"Pruesaid and lead Andy into the disabled toilets, they began kissing and Prue locked the door then grinned at him!

* * *

They all felt so happy and like they didn't care about anything. Cole and Phoebe were kissing on the dancefloor when suddenly Phoebe broke away

"Let's take this upstairs," Phoebe said and grabbed Cole's hand pulling him along behind her

Cole grinned

"It's a great party," Glen said dancing casually

"Yeah it is but it'sfar toohot in here," Paige said "I could take my clothes of right now,"

"Me too," Glen said sweat dripping down his forehead "He wouldn't normally so things like that but something seemed to make him. (hmmmm... maybe alcohol?")

"Come on then let's go," Paige said and they headed upstairs, Glen locked the door and smiled!

* * *

Please review!

I can tell you one of the 4 girls gets pregnant! BUT I AINT SAYIN WHO! LOL

Will update a.s.a.p!


	16. In For A Shock

Teen Halliwell

Hi, sorry for not updating in ages, just been really busy! Here's the next chapter!

What happened last!

They all felt so happy and like they didn't care about anything. Cole and Phoebe were kissing on the dancefloor when suddenly Phoebe broke away

"Let's take this upstairs," Phoebe said and grabbed Cole's hand pulling him along behind her

Cole grinned

"It's a great party," Glen said dancing casually

"Yeah it is but it's far too hot in here," Paige said "I could take my clothes of right now,"

"Me too," Glen said sweat dripping down his forehead "He wouldn't normally so things like that but something seemed to make him. (Hmmm... maybe alcohol?")

"Come on then let's go," Paige said and they headed upstairs, Glen locked the door and smiled!

* * *

Chapter 16

In For A Shock

Phoebe looked around her bedroom and was puzzled to how she got there? She couldn't remember much about last night or how she managed to get home. She sat up, her head aching and feeling very rough.

"So this is what it feels like to have a hangover," She said her throat stinging as she lay back down

Downstairs Paige sat at the breakfast table, crunching into toast and marmalade. Phoebe entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Paige said happily "You look…"

"Terrible?" Phoebe said pouring herself a glass of orange juice " I know."

She sat down at the table, " Ugh, I don't feel good," Phoebe said " And I need to talk to you about something."

"I think I know what it's about," Paige smiled

"You do?" Phoebe looked puzzled

"Yeah, you wouldn't shut up about it the whole taxi ride home," Paige said giggling and heading upstairs to get dressed

"God," Phoebe blushed and lay her head on the table.

* * *

The bus pulled away, out the large car park heading for the airport. Piper, sitting beside her sister Prue stretched across to look back at the hotel for the last time.

"So how was sitting in the room all by yourself last night?" Prue asked smiling

Piper began to blush, "I wasn't exactly what you call alone."

"Piper Halliwell," Prue put on a funny voice

Piper nodded towards Leo.

"Thought so," Prue laughed

On the plane, Piper took her headphones of to Prue who had just come back from the toilet.

"You look awful white, are you okay?" Piper asked concerned

"Just a bit sick, probably from the turbulence, I'll be fine," Prue said sinking herself back into her seat.

"Ok," Piper said and began to watch the TV again.

* * *

Phoebe pulled her head out of the toilet and flushed away her sickness, she had only had a few glasses of punch, how was she so ill? She cleaned herself up and returned to her bed. Her mobile, sitting on the bedside table of Phoebe's gloomy bedroom as she hadn't opened the curtains began to beep. Phoebe picked it up, it was Cole.

"Morning, how are you feeling today? Goodnight last night? I really enjoyed my self, especially the end, lol, Cole."

Phoebe replied

"Don't feel so good, splitting head. Had a great night last night, speak to you later, Phoebe."

Before she'd even checked it had sent she flopped out on her bed and fell asleep.

Prue and Piper looked out the taxi windows at the manor as they pulled up outside.

"Home sweet home," Piper sighed and opened the door of the taxi.

"Yeah, I guess," Prue said and helped the driver with the cases out the trunk.

"Hello, we're home," Prue shouted as she shuffled in the door followed by Piper.

Grams emerged from the living room and hugged her grand daughters.

"Hello, did you have a nice time?" She asked happy to see them

"Yeah, it was great," They both replied

Paige thundered down the stair and hugged her sisters tightly

"I missed you guys," Paige said

"Aww we missed you too," Piper replied

"Hey where's Pheebs?" Prue questioned

"Oh she's in bed, feeling sick," Paige informed them

"Not anymore," Phoebe said as she walked down the stairs fully dressed with her make up on.

"Oh hey you guys," Phoebe greeted and pulled her sisters in a tight hug

"I thought you were sick?" Paige quizzed

"I was but I had a sleep and now I'm feeling fine," Phoebe smiled

Over the week Phoebe's sickness continued, she'd puke a few times then suddenly feel fine. It was starting to worry her but she didn't tell anyone.

* * *

"Hey Glen," Paige said opening the large door of the manor and shielding her eyes to the morning sun rising in the sky.

"Could I come in, I've got something to tell you?" Glen said in a serious tone

"Em… yeah sure," Paige said anxious of Glen's tone

Paige lead the way to her bedroom, "Is something wrong?"

Glen shut the door of Paige's room behind them, "I've got some bad news."

"OK," Paige sat herself on the edge of her bed "What is it?"

"My dad got offered a new job, more money, better than the job he had before…" Glen said

"Well that's great," Paige said happily "So what's the bad news?"

"The jobs in London," Glen said slowly

"Well you're not going are you?" Paige said looking at Glen with hopeful eyes

"My dad accepted this morning," Glen said

Paige didn't know what to say, she finally found a great guy who was her best friend and now he was moving away. It wouldn't sink in. She managed to say something, "Em…"She swallowed "When do you leave?"

"Three days," Glen put his arm around Paige and hugged her

"_Three _days?" Paige was shocked

"Yeah they need my dad to start as soon as he can," Glen said sadly

"I don't want you to go," A tear rolled town Paige's cheek

"I don't either," Glen said and grabbed Paige and squeezed her tightly and smelled her hair, "But listen, we've got three days left, let's not be sad and make the most of the time left."

"Yeah," Paige whimpered

* * *

Phoebe got up of the bathroom floor, this was the fourth day in a row she'd been sick this week. There had to be a reason behind it.

There was bound to be something to stop herself being sick, Phoebe raked round the medicine cabinet, she pulled out a box and stared down at it, a pregnancy test. Her mind shot back to the night she was drunk at the party with Cole, they were drunk, would they have been clever enough to use protection?

She opened the box and pulled it out, what if she was pregnant? What would people think of her? She was far too young to be a mother. Grams would be so disappointed with her. The thought of it scared her to death but she had to know.

Phoebe waited, 30… she prayed it was negative 20… the anxiety was killing her 10… the stick was shaking as she held it in her hand 0…

The moment of truth, Phoebe opened her eyes, she gulped. She tried to look down but couldn't, something was holding her back. She couldn't look, she threw it in the bin and left the bathroom.

* * *

Prue lay on the couch beside her youngest sister Paige comforting her over Glen.

"Got an aching head," Prue climbed to her feet "Back in a sec."

She entered the bathroom and found the head ache pills in the cabinet, luckily she got the last one in the box, she dropped the empty box in the bin and stared at the contents. She looked in the back of the cabinet and pulled her pregnancy test that she had bought a while ago and pulled it out, the box was empty.

She reached in and pulled it out, she looked down at it and dropped it in shock, the line was blue.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review

Chapter 17 will be up shortly, Andy gets a letter, Prue confronts her sister and Paige and Glen make the most of the time they have left!


	17. Say Goodbye

Teen Halliwell

Chapter 17-Say Goodbye

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Anyway here's the next chapter!

* * *

Recently on Teen Halliwell

Phoebe got up of the bathroom floor, this was the fourth day in a row she'd been sick this week. There had to be a reason behind it.

There was bound to be something to stop herself being sick, Phoebe raked round the medicine cabinet, she pulled out a box and stared down at it, a pregnancy test. Her mind shot back to the night she was drunk at the party with Cole, they were drunk, would they have been clever enough to use protection?

She opened the box and pulled it out, what if she was pregnant? What would people think of her? She was far too young to be a mother. Grams would be so disappointed with her. The thought of it scared her to death but she had to know.

Phoebe waited, 30… she prayed it was negative 20… the anxiety was killing her 10… the stick was shaking as she held it in her hand 0…

The moment of truth, Phoebe opened her eyes, she gulped. She tried to look down but couldn't, something was holding her back. She couldn't look, she threw it in the bin and left the bathroom.

Prue lay on the couch beside her youngest sister Paige comforting her over Glen.

"Got an aching head," Prue climbed to her feet "Back in a sec."

She entered the bathroom and found the head ache pills in the cabinet, luckily she got the last one in the box, she dropped the empty box in the bin and stared at the contents. She looked in the back of the cabinet and pulled her pregnancy test that she had bought a while ago and pulled it out, the box was empty.

She reached in and pulled it out, she looked down at it and dropped it in shock, the line was blue.

* * *

_**Here it is:**_

Knock, Knock. "Hurry up, I'm bursting," An impatient Piper shouted.

Prue still shocked took a minute to reply, "em… just coming," Prue quickly hid the test under some tissues in the bin.

Prue opened the door and Piper barged past jumping up and down. Prue looked back at her and grinned, Piper never noticed as she frantically shut the door. Lying in her bed, Prue concluded it must be Piper as she heard Piper's voice from earlier that day, "I wasn't exactly what you call alone." Not giving it anymore thought she turned over on her side and closed her eyes.

Little did she know that infact it was her little sister Phoebe, who next door in her bed was sitting up, crazy thoughts running through her brain. As footsteps came along the hall, Phoebe smothered herself in her covers pretending to be asleep. Her eyes like slits, she could make the shape of her grandmother's head squeeze through the door, she looked at Phoebe sprawled out on the bed and gently closed the door.

* * *

The sun rose on over San Francisco, Andy Trudeau was wide awake and opening his mail in the kitchen. His dad walked into the room Andy stared up at him in disbelief. 

"Good morning son," he said cheerfully pouring himself a cup of tea.

Andy looked up shocked.

"What's wrong son?" His father asked

"I got accepted at NYU," Andy said shocked

"Son that's great," His father congratulated him, patting him on the back.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "I guess."

* * *

The morning passed quickly and it was soon lunchtime, Prue and Andy sat down at their usual table with their trays. 

"Prue we should talk," Andy said

"Uh huh," Prue said but her attention was on Piper who was sitting with Leo.

"Prue, are you listening to me?" Andy's voice snapped her out of her daydream.

Prue turns to face Andy, "yeah, sure, what were you saying?"

"That I got accepted to NYU," He informed her.

"In New York? You mean you'd be goin to New York?" Prue asked clearly taken aback.

Andy nodded slowly.

"Well, your not going are you?" Prue quizzed with uncertainty.

"Well I was thinking we could go together," Andy offered

Prue glanced at Piper again and swallowed, "Well I can't," she stated flatly

Andy looked at her surprised, "Why not?"

"I can't leave my family."

"Come on Prue, your gonna have to leave them some time."

Prue staring at Piper again "Well I can't, there's stuff going on with my family right now." She picked up her tray and stormed off to join Piper.

Andy watched her go and buried his head in his hands in despair, "Well that went well," He thought to himself.

* * *

Paige emerged from her room all dressed up for her last night with Glen. 

"Ooooh, don't you look fancy," Phoebe complimented her little sister

"Thanks," Paige did a twirl "Last day of the school so Glen's leaving in the morning."

"Aww that sucks," Phoebe comforted her sister by rubbing her arm.

The doorbell rang, "Well better go, won't be late," Paige said and went to the door.

* * *

"You can look now," Glen uncovered her eyes 

She smiled as she saw a picnic all laid out for her.

"Oh my god, Glen, you did all this for me?" Paige turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well I wanted our last night together to be perfect."

Her smile faltered slightly at the reminder of him leaving. He put his arm around her and led her down to the picnic.

* * *

Outside the manor door, Paige and Glen stood a little apart from each other in a comfortable silence. A tear rolled down Paige's cheek, Glen gently brushed it away with his finger. Paige smiled and looked into his eyes. He gulped, "Well I guess this is it." 

She nodded and looked down, He gently lifted her chin up and lightly pressed his lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him closer. After a few moments they pulled apart and tightly hugged.

"I love you," she whispered into his chest

"I love you too," He said in a husky voice

Paige pushes him away slightly; Glen looks at her quizzically.

She sniffed, "You should go," she said quietly while avoiding his eye.

He nodded, "Goodbye Paige."

She stood and watched him disappear into the distance.

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Prue asked Piper 

"Sure…" Piper replied slowly eyeing her sister and sat down on the couch.

"Ok, I don't really wanna beat around the bush here but…" Prue stated whilst scratching her head and pacing up and down the living room.

"Prue, what's going on? You've been looking at me weird all day?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow at her elder sister.

"Piper I know," Prue said pointedly arching an eyebrow at her sister.

"Know what?" Piper inquired with slight exasperation

"You know…" Prue trailed off expecting Piper to realize what she was talking about.

"Obviously I don't!" Piper stood up annoyed, "Now will you just tell me what you're talking about?"

"You're pregnant!" Prue shouted louder than she intended

"I am?"

They both turned to the doorway to see Phoebe standing there in shock.

"It's you," Prue realized

Phoebe didn't answer, her face was blank.

"What's going on?" Piper shouted feeling confused, "Is some one pregnant?"

No one answered but their faces said it all. Piper sat back down, adopting the same look as her sisters.

Just at that moment Paige chose to walk in. She took one look at her sisters, "OK, what did I miss?"

* * *

Please review! 

Chapter 18 up soon! It's Piper's birthday and she gets some surprises while Phoebe tries to tell Cole.


End file.
